The Shadow Dragons
by D.J. Scales
Summary: The Arkeyan Governors have mutated into the Shadow Dragons. Overuse of Shenron's power caused a buildup of negative energy due to Malefor's scheming and now they're hell bent on destroying the earth. The JTeens and the Skylanders must team up once again before they destroy the Earth and the Entire Universe. Set in an alternate universe after StellaMagic's Demon Mutate Saga
1. Awaken the Shadow Dragons

Disclaimer: Greetings everyone I'm about to begin my newest Story the Shadow Dragons. This is set after StellaMagic's Demon Mutate Saga and it takes place in my own JTeens universe from this point forward so if anybody is reading this tell her that from now on I'm doing things my way and if she doesn't like it not my fault. I have my own way of doing things and that's that. I don't own anything in this story except the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire and my own ideas. Let's get this show on the road.

**Awaken the Shadow Dragons**

Ramses was sitting on his throne atop Dragon's Peak as he was currently listening to his loyal Dragon Knight Flavius give him the news of what's happened. Buck was also there as Flint had to help with the restoration of the Volcanic Arkeyan Civilization and he was giving his own two cents as to what happened lately.

"So let me see if I got this right now," Ramses said, "The Demon Mutates on Earth are Defeated and Tchang Zu's the cause of all this yet nobody but the Arkeyans themselves seem to notice that yet?"

"Pretty much but it gets much more dangerous than that," Flavius said, "Buck says that he had a vision of what's to come."

"He did? This is interesting yet very concerning so what did he see in this vision of his?"

"I saw darkness for one thing," Buck said giving Ramses and Flavius a vision of what he saw, "Then I saw eight dragons made of black smoke each forming around an orb of energy and five other figures standing next to the Arkeyan Sorceress Queens as they went to find these dragons."

Ramses was thinking hard about this as the images of Buck's vision showed up in the vision pool. He knew that this meant a massive surge of negative energy was about to be unleashed and he also knew that Reina, Rita, Rose, and Sara wouldn't be strong enough to stop it despite the fact that they were the four Queens of the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire.

"King Ramses are you alright?" Flavius asked seeing that the king had been silent for a while, "What does Buck's vision mean?"

"It means that the Earth and her people are about to bear the cost of a battle that is not theirs to join," The King of Dragon's Peak said, "And we'll need some more help. I must summon Reina, Rita, Rose, and Sara's elder brother back here at once."

"But he's all the way on Metamore trying to restore that world to its original glory," Buck reminded having been the one to see him off, "And while he was away he said that his sisters were to lead the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire until he returns."

"True but if what you say is true we have no choice we may have no choice but to call him and the friends he made over in that world," Ramses said.

"But shouldn't we see what's happening on Planet Earth?" Flavius asked.

"We shall," Buck said bringing up the Dragon's Peak Viewing Mirror, "Fortunately this was given to us by the Arkeyans so we could check up on what's happening in any dimension on any planet."

The trio began looking into the viewing mirror as they could see it get a vision on what was happening. The mirror showed San Fran only now it was covered in red clouds and Adinda, Luna, the Arkeyan Sorceress Queens and the Skylanders were watching as they saw a huge terrible black smoke dragon and to make matters worse the dragon had already vanished and the sky turned back to its usual blue hue albeit there were now multiple colored lights in the sky similar to the northern lights however they were sinister looking. However the Governors themselves were nowhere to be seen.

"Okay am I the only one who thought that was weird?" Buck asked as they saw the group wonder what just happened there.

"You better get down there before this turns ugly," Ramses said as the negative energy was already beginning to take hold on the planet.

Back on Earth everyone was stunned at what just happened.

"Okay is it just me or did the Arkeyan Sorcerer Governors just go berserk right before that dragon showed up?" Bash asked. "I mean we knew the Governors were pissed but Valmont just had to enrage them further."

"You don't know the half of it," Flint said as he, Buck and Flavius showed up much to the surprise of everyone but Reina, Rita, Rose, and Sara. "For those of you who don't know me I'm Flint, Shasta's dragon body guard and this is my brother Buck."

"Good to know so can you tell us why the Governors vanished?" Zap wondered.

"Because of a buildup of negative energy and the fact that somebody seriously pissed them off, I can only guess that whoever dishonored the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire is now fleeing for their lives," Flavius said, "Didn't king Ramses tell you lot not to call the eternal dragon so much?"

"Well yeah but I just thought it was because he was old fashioned like Uncle," Drobot said much to Flavius shock.

"Its the generation gap," Buck said.

"Gap did you say gap it's a fucking canyon not a gap now you listen here!" Flint shouted, "That fucking creature and the fucking creatures that it spawned are not only capable of destroying the earth but also the fucking universe as well!"

"Before do anything else we need to know," Rose said, "How strong are these shadow dragons?"

"Strong enough to destroy not only the earth but also the entire universe as well," Adinda explained.

"Are they really that strong?" Sara asked.

"Yes they're that strong thanks to Malefor's scheming forcing my sister and her fellow governors to undo the damage that he and his minions have caused over the years via the Eternal Dragon," Luna hissed, "Now that they've got berserk thanks to Valmont and the others dishonoring them. It's only a matter of time before they destroy the earth and the universe."

"I thought the news of Stacey in Juvie would appease the governors but Valmont had to make it worse. Now he and all of San Fran have been leveled to ruins," Jade sighed explaining what just happened.

"This is much worse than we thought," Buck said, "The Governors have mutated into the Shadow Dragons due to the overuse of the power to call Shenron."

"Lets remember that they had to call Shenron to revive all those that Malefor killed," Rita reminded. "Which means that this was all part of Malefor's plot all along."

"I'm afraid so," Reina said, "Which means we better save the governors and fast."

"Wait there's just one question," Cody said before asking, "How can the Arkeyan Governors mutate into the deadly shadow dragons?"

"You all know that for every yin there is a yang and even though the Arkeyan Governors summoned Shenron for positive things negative energy was introduced into the world," Adinda said before explaining, "The Energy was originally meant to be stored inside the Arkeyan Crystal but because it wasn't present the negative energy went into the next best thing."

"The Governors themselves," Colleen spoke, "They've been carrying years of negative energy and we didn't know."

"Hey what happens to the negative energy does it just stay in the governors themselves?" Jade asked.

"Its probably just like anything else," Chrissie guessed, "They'd hold as much energy as they could then one day when they exceeded capacity and couldn't hold any more they'd go berserk."

"That's exactly right," Reina said, "They can only hold so much the negative energy does dissapte over time but for each wish it takes about 100 years for that to happen."

"The power to call Shenron without the use of the Dragonballs was never supposed to be used more than once to allow time for the negative energy to evaporate harmlessly as it was intended to do but Malefor's scheming forced the governors to call the Dragon more and more," Rita said as flashbacks of the wishes and the governors turning into the Shadow Dragons. "They couldn't hold the negative energy any longer and when their rage boiled over all the negative energy was unleashed at once in the form of the Black Smoke Dragon and he's pure evil."

"This is much worse than we thought," Spyro said, "We better stop them before they destroy thousands of innocent lives and all of Avalon next."

"Then you better get moving," Buck said, "That dragon's attacking the nerve centers of the globe, the planet itself is already beginning to suffocate under the weight of that beast's evil and the rage of the Governors. If you don't intervene soon the destruction of the earth and the universe will be inevitable."

The Arkeyans and the Skylanders bolted at once to go and hunt the shadow dragons. Flint and Buck wished them good luck and returned to Skylands knowing that there was nothing they could do for them at this point except hope for the best.


	2. The Wind Dragon

**The Wind Dragon **

"how are we supposed to find the Shadow Dragons in this mess?" jade asked as the group was now on the Dread-yacht sailing over the ruined San Fran, "The dragons could be all over the planet by now and we'd never find them in time. They're destroying the Earth and countless innocent live in the process and it's all because of Malefor's scheming."

"We'll find them the same way we found the Eternal Sources," Ice spoke. He and the JTeens were also going with the Skylanders on this assignment, "I still can't believe the Arkeyans would resort to destroying all of San Francisco, the entire Earth and the universe. It's all Stacey's fault that the planet's gonna die and the Arkeyans are about to destroy the universe just to restore honor to their race."

"Perhaps we should just let the Shadow Dragons destroy that whore Stacey and be done with it," Sunburn said, "That's the best approach I can think of at this point and while we're at it we offer everyone else who dishonored the Arkeyan Empire as a sacrifice."

"We can't do that Sunburn because the Shadow Dragons already destroyed all those who dishonored the Arkeyans by destroying the entire city with everyone in in it," Cynder said before continuing, "Though personaly I agree with that approach to appeasing the Governors. However its not the best approach since as Skylanders, we're supposed to save innocent lives not sacrifice them."

"Uncle sacrificed Wally without a second thought," Luna hissed coldly, "I say we should've killed all those who dishonored the Arkeyans when we had the chance before it came to this. Now Shenron won't restore the planet and revive those who died in the process."

"He can't revive somebody who has already been revived before," Rita reminded, "And Genghis won't revive anyone who dishonored the Arkeyans if he's already revived them before."

"What about asking another Eternal Dragon?" Colleen asked, "Can't we get another Eternal Dragon to undo all the killing and destruction the Shadow Dragons have done or will do if left unchecked?"

"We'll figure it out later Colleen," Zap said, "Personally I'm glad Jimmy and the adults who lectured you on how you stood up to Mikey are all dead. They committed a serious act of dishonor against Aqua because you were her apprentice so I wouldn't be surprised if she's flooded an entire city."

"We can discuss this later," Whirlwind retorted, "Right now we have to find the shadow dragons and stop them. Every second we waste here is another ten thousand people that they kill and another city destroyed in the process. But we have no clue where to start looking for them."

"Whirlwind's right, the shadow dragons are all over the planet and it could take centuries to find them all in time," Bash spoke before noticing colleen had been quiet since asking about Skylus, "What's with you? I thought you'd be glad to know that Governess Aqua's got your back."

"Yes and No in a way," Colleen said, "Yes in the sense that Aqua does have my best interests in mind but no in the sense that she and the other governors killed the adults who lectured me on how I stood up for my friends."

"For the record Coleen, the Arkeyan Empire sides with bullied kids and our race has been known to step in and slaughter anyone who tries to stop, lectures, or punishes bullied kids from fighting back the way Wally, Sophie, and yourself did by killing them," Reina chimed in, "That's one of the main reasons why we Arkeyans are the most dangerous and the most feared sorcerers in all of existence. It's also the reason why many bullied kids have come to us for the last 10,000 years from all dimensions to fight their bullies. We take the best approach to fighting bullies we know how and that's through brute force and slaughtering."

"That's the approach we should've used right from the start," Camo piped up as he spoke, "We show no mercy or pity to our enemies. As Skylanders, we're supposed to be fighting the forces of darkness and the forces of Evil and the Arkeyan are on our side so that means we should take a page from their book. Our job states we're to help those who need us and right now the Arkeyans need our help. Who else agrees with me on that or does anybody else have something to say?"

"Camo you have a point that as Skylanders, our job is to fight he forces of evil no matter where it is or what form it takes," Spyro spoke up before going into lecture mode, "But as Skylanders we also have a duty to protect the innocent and teach them right form wrong. The Arkeyans may have been acting with the best intentions but they killed innocent people who didn't do anything wrong and were only being parents."

"You do realize that Luna's present and if she wanted to she could tell the Arkeyans and they'd tear you apart right?" Drobot asked as Spyro nodded before the Tech Dragon continued talking, "Still you have a point. The Arkeyans killed innocent people and we should've stepped in yet as a team they're impossible to beat."

"However Drobot, Valmont's actions by calling them stage performers, thugs, and brutes and demanding that they summon Shenron so that he could wish they never got involved was the trigger that caused them to go berserk and mutate into the deadly shadow dragons," Jade reminded, "Or did you forget that. Either way the Shadow Dragons are attacking the planet as individuals so we can defeat them one by one."

"Don't look now but the first shadow dragon is already in Seattle," Flynn said reading the compass, "The weather up there is getting much worse than it usually is. You don't suppose that this dragon is affecting the weather patterns up there and using them to destroy the entire continent?"

"If that's the case then we better hurry," Drago advised, "That dragon's growing more powerful by the minute. If we don't stop it now then the entire planet is history."

The Dread-yacht sailed onwards to Seattle and to the eye of the storm. Meanwhile over in Skylands, Malefor was watching everything with Tchang Zu via a magic mirror on the Cloudbreak islands. The Thunder Demon was already in a good mood after hearing how the dragons destroyed most of his siblings and his father in the process and he called in some connections to finish getting things ready on the Cloudbreak islands.

"Remind me to thank you for teaching me the Chi Disease spell Tchang Zu," Malefor said, "This is going to make eliminating our enemies so much easier."

"Provided the shadow dragons are unable to defeat our enemies and destroy the JTeens themselves which fortunately may not be an issue," Tchang Zu said, "However the shadow dragons need to destroy the flowers for the cure to the disease."

"Which is why I already sent Vathek to do the job, I need him to destroy all the plants first. Then I've got Kaos and Glumshanks bringing in a special guest and both sets of Dragonballs. We'll need them to summon the Eternal Dragons."

"Why do we even need the Eternal Dragons and more importantly why bring that idiot Kaos into this? He's an imcompitent fool and he, that stupid rock ape, and Circe failed their jobs to eliminate the JTeens!"

"Because Tchang Zu, we need the Eternal Dragons to restore the Powerful Space Empire Zangyack to its full strength. I also plan to have use the Eternal Dragon to make me the new leader of the Space Empire Zangyack. As for Kaos, I need him to go after the Iron Fist of Arkus and wake up the legion of Arkeyan War Machines and have them destroy the rest of the Demon Sorcerers except for yourself."

"You want Zangyack restored and you want to be its new leader, clever but there's one problem. The Empire's dissolving thanks to a bunch of filthy human space pirates destroying its previous leaders. We should destroy them before they destroy us and we should also tie up some lose ends as well!"

"Such as finding and eliminating Jade since she was the one who got you stripped of your thunder powers for a month by ratting you out to Xua Wing," Kaos sneered as he and Glumshanks were riding on Vathek's back with both sets of Dragon Balls, "Personally I actually liked you being powerless during that time."

"Sir lets not make the super powerful thunder demon want to kill us," Glumshanks advised knowing Tchang Zu wouldn't hesitate to kill them in a heartbeat.

"Like I said kaos may acti like an idiot but he's got a cunning mind," Malefor spoke, "Who do you think it was that freed me from Skylands underworld and destroyed the Core of Light? Hektore?"

"I'll admit that Kaos is clever but I want that mouthy water kid dead by tonight!" The Thunder Demon Roared, ""Tell whichever shadow dragon is there to kill her and those blasted JTeens or get one of your minions to eliminate them!"

"All my minions are busy and the shadow dragons don't take orders from anyone. Besides we've got the dragonballs so all we need now is somebody else to make the wish for us. After all we're trying to cover our own tracks."

"Fortunately for us we'll either let Glumshanks make the wish or we get somebody else from say another civilization to make the wish," Kaos as the Villians already called the Eternal Dragon, "Fortunately Vathek was smart enough to find a good victim to do the job."

Back on earth, the Dread-Yacht sailed right into seattle and it was clear that from the destroyed city and blood and guts everywhere that the Air Shadow Dragon was near. The Dragon had already destroyed the area and much of the North Western United States and it was already preparing to unleash the rest of the wrath upon the planet.

"Take not everyone," Luna said as she gave the JTeens and the Skylanders a lesson, "This is why we Arkeyans are the most feared and dangerous sorcerers and all of existence. We're capable of destroying entire cities and planets if anyone pisses us off and we'll even even kill off entire civilizations in entire galaxies or solar systems of other dimensions to drive home the pont that nobody dishonors us and lives!"

"Okay we get it Luna. We get how much your race takes honor to your civilization," Jade said nearly about to puke, "Let's just find the shadow dragon and destroy it so we can start undoing the damage done to this world not to mention restore all the innocent lives those dragons stole."

"Guys is it just me or are we seeing Ventus on the top of the Space Needle?" Hugo asked as the group turned to see what looked like Ventus standing on the top of the Space Needle only he was pitch black and had glowing white eyes which gave the impression that the Darkness had taken over.

"I'd say we found the Shadow Dragon," Chrissie said, "It's probably using Ventus' body as a host."

"So how are we supposed to slay the dragon without killing Ventus in the process?" Cody asked, "IF we destroy Ventus then Luna will destroy us due to the bylaws."

"What bylaws?" Cali asked, "Don't' tell me the Arkeyans have bylaws about their leaders?"

"Unfortunately they do and one of them says that anybody who kills any of the leaders or Governors of the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire is sentenced to death," Hugo said reading the Arkeyan Emire Bylaws, "No exceptions."

"So we need to separate the shadow dragon from Ventus," Rita said, "Any ideas on how we go about doing it?"

"We better think fast because the long we wait the harder it'll be to remove that dragon from Ventus," Yukie said as she and Maria suddenly showed up.

"Maria Yukie when did you show up?" Ice asked.

"We took a page from Jade's book and snuck onboard the Dread-Yacht," Yukie said. "And we were there when the Shadow Dragons destroyed all of San Fran. Personally I say it served those who dishonored our people right."

"We can talk about this later but getting back to the shadow dragon. If the Dragon was created from negative energy then perhaps there's a way to remove it," Adinda said working on a spell, "I'll need some time to prepare the exorcism spell and I'll need some assistance. In the meantime somebody needs to go run interference."

"I got it," Jade said grabbing an Arkeyan Jet Pack, "Luna taught me how to use it."

Jade took to the skies as Spyro, Drobot, Cynder and Whirlwind took off after her. Adinda and Chrissie began working on the exorcism spell to free Ventus from the shadow dragon.

"So tell me again why we didn't bring Sunburn with us?" Whirlwind asked, "We need him!"

"Because Sunburn pretty much hates our guts right now," Cynder said, "And by our guts I mean yours and Spyros' for that matter and so does Camo for that speech Spyro made earlier."

"I don't blame them since they pretty much like working for the Arkeyan Governors and side with them on nearly every battle they've been in before Kaos destroyed the Core of Light," Drobot said, "That and the negative energy shrouding the planet is getting worse."

"Well well glad you could show up," the shadow dragon sneered as the group of five stopped at the tower and saw the possessed Ventus standing on the top, "I'm Vanitas Shenron but you can call me Vanitas for short. I'm the Shadow Dragon of the air and lightning now prepare to die!"

Right on cue the shadow dragon fired air shattering energy orbs at the heroes in an attempt to kill the gang. Jade and the Skylanders dodged the attack before dodging multiple air related attacks. Spyro countered with an ice stream but the shadow dragon fought back with lightning before frying Spyro and sending him crashing right into the Dread-yacht.

"Remind me never to piss off Ventus ever again," Spyro groaned before passing out.

"Eat spectral lightning!" Cynder yelled trying to fry Vanitas with her breath attack but the shadow dragon simply absorbed the attack and grew stronger, "But how? That attack should've fried you by now. Only Tchang Zu has the power to absorb lightning."

"Did you forget who vessel is? He and his people studied the Eternal Air Source and all of its secrets," Vanitas sneered before charging an electric orb, "Eat the results of their research and die maggots!"

Vanitas fired the electro orb at the heroes forcing them to dodge both the attack and the numerous thunderbolts from the area and to make matters worse, some of the bolts hit the Dread-yacht sending the ship into a tail spin but Flynn managed to steady the ship.

"Please tell me that spell is ready," Flynn yelled, "I can't keep this up forever!"

"The spell's ready but there's one problem," Adinda said, "Vanitas has the place littered with thunderbolts and there's no way this ship can sail through them in one piece."

"Considering Vanitas is gonna destroy us the minute we get this ship closer I'm gonn say that somebody has to fly in close to the tower and remove him from Ventus," Rita said getting her staff ready," I'll need to summon Flavius to fly me there."

"Actually both you and Reina have to cast the spell," Chrissie said, "The spell requires Arkeyan Magic as the key ingredient to removing Vanitas from Ven's body."

"And what do we do once the shadow dragon is removed from Ventus?" Reina questioned as Chrissie poured the potion on Reina and Rita's staffs powering them up, "You do know that dragon's gonna be more dangerous than ever."

"Which is why we'll just destroy the dragon, once we remove the beast from Ven's body," Yukie said, "Simple."

"It's not so simple Yukie," Zap said as Reina and Rita summoned Flavius and took flight on his back, "Once we free Ventus we'll have to give it everything we've got to destroy the dragon and the scary part is that this dragon is the least powerful of the eight shadow dragons."

"The other seven Shadow Dragons are much more powerful and they'll all be trying to kill us," Bash said as Reina and Rita already casted the exorcism spell to remove Vanitas from Ventus' body, "Which means that we better fight for our lives."

The shadow dragon had been extracted form Ventus and was now a white and silver striped serpentine dragon whose form seemed to be a more dangerous version of Ventus' dragon form. Speaking of whom the Wind Arkeyan Governor was falling to the ground at a very fast pace.

"That's the end of Vanitas using Ventus as a shield," Flynn said as Ventus was out cold, "So now Ventus is free to fly so shouldn't he be doing that by now? Unless he suddenly fell asleep on the job or something."

"Ventus is out like a light due to being so weak after being the host vessel for a Shadow Dragon and he's falling right to the ground," Cali snapped as Reina and Rita used their staffs to rescue Ventus and get him to a medical bed in the Dread-yacht, "And Reina and Rita are busy restoring Ventus to his full power by now and trying to wake him up."

"Guess its up to us to help," Ice said preparing to step in only for Rose to stop him, "Hey what gives rosebud?"

"This is an Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire Problem Ice," Rose said, "So its up to me and Sara to stop Vanitas."

"Rose is right. Malefor's scheming forced the Arkeyan Sorcerer Governors to over summon Shenron and that in turn mutated them into the Shadow Dragons," Sara stated, "Just as your bratty whore of a sister stole riches and attacked our people and caused everyone who crossed her pain in the form of water pranks which forced you to reveal that you were the one who squealed on her to Tori and got her grounded for an entire summer."

"Which by the way was your best work ever," Sunburn chimed in while Rose and Sara combined powers, "I already told the Arkeyan Governors about that and they say that was your best idea ever."

"I second that and I also second Sunburn when he says that the Arkeyans killing the brat was the best thing that ever happened," Camo spoke.

"Can we discuss this later?" Adinda said as the JTeens stepped aside to give Rose and Sara room to combine powers and destroy Vanitas once and for all.

Said shadow dragon had already injured Drobot heavily before ending up in a breath weapon battle with Cynder and her spectral lightning attack and Spyro's lightning breath attack. Fortunately, he didn't see Rose and Sara combine powers and cross their staffs to blast him into bits, destroying him and returning the weather to its usual rainy state.

"The shadow dragon's history," Flynn cheered, "He's gone."

"Congraulations fools," Kaos' giant floating head sneered as it appeared before them, "You may have defeated Vanitas Shenron but there are still 7 more dragons and they're all more powerful. I've no doubt that the Water Shadow Dragon will ring you fools out. Hahahahaha!"

"That Kaos really grinds my gears," Zap growled.

"He does to same to me but he's right," Luna said, "Those other dragons are still out there and they're already using the bodies of the other seven governors."

"Luna's right we got to save them as soon as possible," Jade said, "Flynn set course to Rome," Jade said, "I'm thinking a Shadow Dragon might be there."

"Right little lady," Flynn said, "But why is a Dragon in Rome?"

"Probably cause that's where the Roman Empire was built," Colleen said, "And my guess is that's where one of the dragons has probably set up shop."

"We'll have to ask Ventus when he gets back on our feet," Yukie said, "He's our only lead."

The heroes knew that Yukie was right as the Dread-Yacht sailed to Rome in search of the next shadow dragon.


	3. The Water Shadow Dragon

**The Water Shadow Dragon**

Ventus was still in the infirmary on board the Dread-yacht as he was still out cold from being used as a host vessel for a shadow dragon. The Wind Governor was gonna need more time to recover before getting back to his castle. On deck, the Skylanders were already injured from fighting Vanitas and still digesting the fact that he was created by Ventus.

"I can't believe Vanitas was created by Ventus when he wished to revive all of the Sky Barons that Malefor killed," Whirlwind said shocked, "That tribe was killed by Malefor yet Ventus calls upon Shenron to revive them. We know that was the wish that formed Vanitas but there's still the act of revenge that Ventus preformed to draw Vanitas to use his body. We need to know what act of revenge it was that drew Vanitas to use Ventus as his host so we can figure out who or what we have to kill or let the Arkeyans kill."

"During the fight Vanitas said that the act of revenge that drew him to Ventus was that Ventus himself made the brat pack run 20 miles with heavy rocks in backpacks on their backs," Drobot recalled, "At this point let us hope the shadow dragons haven't killed anyone else yet because as individuals, those dragons will kill anyone even those the Arkeyan Governors took in as apprentices or surrogate relatives due to somebody dishonoring them."

"At this point everyone but Luna, Flynn, Cali, Reina, Rita and Yukie are on the chopping block," Sunburn said, "Not even Rose, Sara, Maria, or Adinda are safe."

"Which means whoever opened their big mouth and used it against the Arkeyans are gonna die," Zap said seriously, "Or anyone who even stood in the way of the Arkeyans getting revenge upon those who dishonored their race or anyone who even so much as did anything to help their enemies."

"Long story short and in the words of Sparx; we're all gonna die once this is over," Camo said, "If anyone has a plan or an idea on how to avoid the coffin now's the time to suggest one."

"I don't have an idea on how to avoid that," Cynder piped up, "And even if we die Kira would have us sent to the underworld's most brutal dungeon anyway."

"Cynder's right we're all gonna die and suffer eternal torment in the afterlife," Camo remarked, "Let's face it, not even Shenron can save us now. We may as well say our prayers and prepare for our funerals while we can."

Spyro and Jade were shocked. They couldn't believe the negativity that they were hearing. They never thought that the situation would get so bad so soon. Even Flashwing was shocked at how her fellow dragons and Skylanders were already considering throwing in the towel against the shadow dragons and giving up. From what she saw, it seemed that the shadow dragons were gonna destroy the entire planet and the entire universe with it.

Over on Dragon's Peak, King Ramses was watching the situation via the Viewing Stone and needless to say he never thought that the shadow dragons would ever cause the Skylanders to consider giving up in all his years as King of Dragon's Peak. Buck was watching the situation as well and he wasn't surprised. He knew the Arkeyans were gonna go berserk sooner or later.

"Like I said, nobody dishonors the Arkeyans and lives," Buck spat coldly at Ramses, "Anyone stupid enough to do so is gonna die. That's why I rather be with them not against them."

"Buck you and your ancestors have served Governess Shasta and her family for over 10,000 years and for that I thank you but," Ramses retorted, "This is bigger than just taking sides. This is about doing what's right and right now all the people the shadow dragons killed were innocent people doing what was right what good parents were supposed to do during the events that led to this point."

"And look where they are now! Dead! This is exactly what happens when the Arkeyans are pissed off to this extend and now they're paying for their crimes and if you're not careful then you're gonna die too. I still say your evil brother Vathek should've been killed on the chopping block when we had the chance but you're too soft to even kill him or anyone else for that matter!"

Buck continued his rant about how King Ramses had gotten weak with age and in fighting spirit and how things would've gone much better if somebody like Flint were in charge of dragons peak and how Skylands and the Earth wouldn't be in the mess they're in now and how decisive action needed to be taken.

Over on the Cloudbreak Isles, Malefor and Vathek were watching the heated exchange knowing full well that Ramses and Buck were verbally at each other's necks and if they played this right they'd be at each other's head and torching each other by now. Tchang Zu had gone to set up shop on the Cloudbreak Isles and Kaos had already prepared for the arrival of Malefor's newly restored Empire.

"Ramses and Buck are at each other's necks," Malefor noted watching the scene, "And the shadow dragons have already got the Skylanders considering to give up."

"Your plan isss working perfectly Lord Malefor," Vathek spoke to the Dark Master, "Any moment we can hand Tchang Zu the throne of Avalon considering gits now vacant. The Shadow Dragons already destroyed Xua Wing and the seven Demon Sorcerers so Tchang Zu's the only one able to rule."

"Not yet. The JTeens can still overthrow him if he's not careful. I'll hand Prince Froggo the throne of Avalon and let him rule so he can draw the Arkeyans attention to him first."

"Then by letting Froggo attack and occupy the Arkeyans we can help Zangyack enslave and rule their entire native universe as well as eliminate their enemies in the process."

Malefor and Vathek laughed evilly as they resumed watching the viewing mirror. The evil dragons could see that the Dread-yacht sailing over a flooded and destroyed Italy and all of coastal Europe.

"Remind me never to piss off Aqua when this is over," Cody said looking at the flood, "She's devastating when she's pissed."

"Remember Cody this isn't aqua that we're fighting. This is the shadow dragon whose using her body," Luna said before hissing crossly at Colleen, "Which wouldn't have happened if Colleen's morals didn't kick in and cause her to save the brat that caused all this. Basically Colleen this entire mess is all your fault!"

"Come on Luna you still hold a grudge against Colleen for not leaving Stacey in the tenderloins?" Adinda asked only to get a staff in scythe mode aimed right at her neck covered with dark magical energy that was ready to impale her in 10 seconds, "Now is point a staff in scythe mode needed?"

"Adinda if you value your life I suggest you shut your mouth right now," Sunburn spat, "Or I'll save Luna the trouble of shutting your mouth for good and do it for her. I'm sure she'll get Reina or Rita to give me a pardon for doing that."

Adinda wisely kept her mouth shut and didn't say anything else before leaving for the medial bay. Colleen noticed that Adinda seemed to have morals similar to her own but she tended to be on the receiving end of threats from some of her fellow Arkeyan Sorcerers. Some of the threats came from Luna, Celestia, and Shasta but she received the most from Kira. Colleen sensed that Kira hated her guts more than usual for ratting on Sophie for creating her Slam the In Crowd website and stabbing her friend in the back. Colleen also knew that Kira would love nothing more than to behead her for her treason against her friend and surrogate nice Sophie.

"Next stop Rome," Reina said, "The Shadow Dragon has got to be there. Fortunately if we keep sailing we should be safe from the flood water and we'll find the dragon in the process."

"Not to mention our funeral bills," Camo barked, "Most of us can't swim or did you forget that?"

"True but most of us can fly and Zap can swim," Spyro spoke up, "Remember? So we can prevail as long as we keep our heads cool."

"Just don't give up so easily," Jade said, "I'm not giving up on the Arkeyan Sorcerer Governors or the fact that they'll learn what Jackie says all the time. The greatest victory is the battle not fought."

"Easy for you to say," Yukie snapped, "The Arkeyans have slaughtered everyone who dishonored them and they've killed bullies for over 10,000 years and even killed entire families of bullies in the process. Telling them the greatest victory is the battle not fought is pointless."

"One more thing," Hugo said seriously before an argument could break out, "Where is Colleen? She'd want us to help remove the shadow dragon from Aqua's body. After all Aqua is her Eternal Water Source Teacher."

"She went to go see Adinda," Spyro said, "Something about asking a few questions about her morals."

"My guess is that Colleen's gonna ask about her relationship with the governors," Cali piped up, "Kira told me that she and Adinda have been at each other's necks ever since Kira became the Phantom Arkeyan Sorceress Governor years ago."

"That long? Are you serious?" Chrissie questioned shocked that Kira could hold a grudge for that many years, "I thought Kira would've forgave and forgot by now."

"Lesson one about the Arkeyans," Eon said making his appearance as a floating head, "They have the memory of elephants and they won't forget any dishonor or crime committed against them nor will they forget who committed the dishonor or crime. They'll continue hunting those who dishonored the Arkeyans until the criminals are dead and killed on the spot."

"Which means that none of us are safe from their wrath," Drago said remembering the events that led up to this point, "Not even Rose, Sara, or Maria are safe and they're the new leaders of the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire remember?"

"Which is one of the only few things keeping the governors from impeaching them," Rita said, "The bylaws allow the governors to impeach either Adinda or myself and my sisters by they won't do it on the grounds that Rose, Sara, and Maria don't even know much about their own race yet they've been the best thing to happen to the Arkeyan Empire. They have yet to rule for a year so new Arkeyan Royals can't be impeached for the first three years after coronation. It's just how our system of politics works."

"You guys have laws for breaking laws," Ice deadpanned, "Or for getting around them."

"It's just the way things work in the Arkeyan Empire," Reina chimed in, "Besides you should be happy right now. The spirits of the Arkeyan Sorcerers before us took that bratty whore away from you and your mother for good. Well the shadow dragons killed her and her group not to mention the underworld minions threw them in the most dangerous prison of the most brutal section of Skylands' underworld but you get the idea. This is a good thing."

"But not at the price of my mom's life. The shadow dragons didn't have to go and kill her in the process, but then again the shadow dragons were created from the Arkeyan Governors due to Malefor's scheming."

"And Malefor's scheming is to blame for all this so I burned all of Stacey's stuff," Sunburn said, "Well Flint, Buck, and I destroyed all of Stacey's stuff and burned it down to the ground upon Shasta's orders."

"Wait a minute, Shasta told you three to do that?" Cody asked shocked, "You actually did all that?"

"Pretty much," Cynder said, "And that explains why Kira and the other governors planned to have the homes of everyone who dishonored the Arkeyans burned down to the ground. They wanted no trace of their enemies to be left on the planet. And here I thought Gaul was dangerous."

"We'll discuss this later," Bash spoke up, "We're here and we found the dragon."

The group was staring at the Roman Colosseum and the shadow dragon was already inside sitting on a throne made of water watching prisoners being forced into gladiator battles.

"No mercy gladiators. Battle to the death," the shadow dragon demanded right before it spotted the heroes, "I've been expecting your arrival JTeens, Skylanders and company. I'm Oceanus Shenron, the commander of the water and the terror of the seven seas and I want to congratulate you on your victory over Vanitas Shenron even though he's easily the least powerful and yet the swiftest among the deadly shadow dragons."

"Oh really then what does that make you Oceanus?" Jade asked with a glare.

"Do you really need to ask? With my water powers you'll come to know me as a more formidable opponent than Vanitas and a more dangerous dragon to face."

"Before we begin the battle we need to know two things," Chrissie said, "You exist because the governors over summoned Shenron just to undo all the damage Malefor caused the Arkeyans and their allies."

"Of course," Oceanus said, "What did you think would happen from overuse?"

"So what wish created you and what act of revenge did Governess Aqua commit to draw you to use her as your host body," Rose asked, "Knowing Aqua it had to be a big act of revenge and knowing her Aqua had to use up a wish to revive an aquatic civilization."

"Do you remember the Attack on Chill's kingdom by the Cyclopes?" Oceanus asked as the Dread-yacht's crew nodded, "They killed numerous people in the process. I was born from the wish that restored all the innocent lives stolen that day and as for why I chose Aqua to be my host body do you recall that she personally beat to a pulp her student's parents for lecturing and grounding her for standing up to Mikey and showing the world what a jerk and a bully he was? She planned to finish the job by eliminating Captain Black and Jackie and that was after she already sent Mr. Collins and Allie to the hospital because they also dishonored Colleen and in turn they dishonored the Arkeyans by ratting Colleen out to her parents! After the brat was defeated and sent to Juvie Aqua took her revenge by finishing the job and she personally killed Captain Black for making Colleen take an online course on ethics just like she killed Katie for her part in dishonoring the Arkeyans."

"Whoa the Arkeyans even found out about that?" Jade gasped shocked, "Now the shadow dragons know about this and they want our heads."

"One of the reasons why crossing or dishonoring them is an extremely bad idea," Zap barked, "This is what's going to get us all killed if we're not careful."

"Enough talk now prepare to die!" Oceanus roared, "Ice Age Glacier Strike!"

Oceanus fired a torrent of Glacier sized hail stones at the Dread-yacht forcing Flynn to move the Dread-yacht out of range while dodging the numerous glaciers being tossed at the ship. Spyro and those who could fly did so while everyone else hung on for dear life. Colleen arrived from the Medical Bay with Adinda and a fully healed Ventus just as the Situation was already getting worse and forced Zap to jump into the flood waters and swim towards the Shadow Dragon.

"Okay does anyone care to tell me why Flynn's trying to fly like a dare devil?" Ventus asked.

"Long story short Aqua's now the host vessel for Oceanus and she was formed from the wish that revived my people that died in the Cyclops attack which led to my queen being kidnapped," Chill said also joining Zap in the waters, "And Aqua's act of vengeance that allowed Oceanus to possess her body was beating all those who lectured Coleen on how she got her revenge upon Mikey and stood up to him in the process."

"Take note of this," Sunburn said dodging another glacier before melting one with his fire breath, "Never piss of an ancient Arkeyan Sorcerer or their students or they will tear you limb from limb."

"That is one seriously pissed off shadow dragon in the body of one seriously pissed off Arkeyan Governess," Aqua said, "I'd rather face Stacey in battle than a pissed off Shadow Dragon Possessed Aqua."

"You and me both but we have a job to do," Colleen said taking charge of the situation, "We have to save Aqua from Oceanus and teach her and the other Arkeyan Governors that revenge is never the answer to restoring honor."

"Need I remind you that he Arkeyans were the victims of dishonor thanks to the brat making fun of Maria's weak bladder in front of everyone in class?!" Camo snapped, "Or the fact that the Arkeyan Governors are the victims of Malefor's plan to unleash the Shadow Dragons? That qualifies as a serious offense and one which is punishable by death in the form of beheading."

"We get the message Camo," Maria groaned, "Colleen's already gonna be on the chopping block. I just hope we get the shadow dragons removed from the governors so Colleen can make her case."

"We can discuss this later," Bash said as Reina and Rita had the staffs ready, "Please tell me you've got the exorcism spell ready to remove Oceanus Shenron from Aqua's body?"

"I'd say we're ready provided Oceanus doesn't go into dragon formation by now," Rita said, "The Spell wasn't designed to be used in Dragon formation."

"Rita it appears you have spoken to soon," Reina as Oceanus blasted the Skylanders away, jumped into the water before transforming into a massive sea dragon resembling a very familiar monster from Reina and Rita's past and Yukie's as well.

"Okay nobody told us that the Shadow Dragons' transformations were this deadly," Drago shouted, "What is that?"

"That thing looks like Perfect Chaos from Sonic Generations," Yukie shouted loudly.

"How the hell are we supposed to destroy it?" Maria asked, "Her body is made of water now."

"We don't destroy the form but we go after the will. The Skylanders are currently attacking the wrong target," Sara said observing the Skylanders attacking the dragon itself, "They're going for the body instead of the brain or in this case going for the Dragon's creation but not the dragon itself."

"What Sara means is that we need to attack Oceanus instead of the dragon she summoned up," Rose translated, "The spell can remove Oceanus from Aqua's body. The only problem is we can't get a clean shot from the Dread-yacht due to Flynn dodging attacks from the Shadow Dragon herself."

"Which means one of us must introduce the potion directly into the Shadow Dragon," Luna said putting the spell into Potion form, "Ventus you healed up enough? I'm gonna need a lift."

"Can't we just drop the potion from ship itself?" Flynn asked as Ventus readied the Arkeyan Autogyro stored on the upgraded Dread-yacht, "It seems much easier."

"This isn't horse shoes Flynn," Ventus said getting the copter ready," Accuracy is everything."

Ventus and Luna both hopped into the copter and took flight to toss the potion onto Oceanus. The shadow dragon in question shifted to bombarding the Skylanders with smaller yet more numerous and deadlier ice spikes which were hitting the Skylanders hard. Even Spyro and Sunburn's fire breath was rendered useless on the icicles as Oceanus fired numerous water attacks at them.

"Today your deaths will be my reward and once I'm through with you this planet will become a flooded wasteland," Oceanus sneered, "Just like the deaths of that backstabbing traitor Aqua's apprentice calls a mother and that asshole of a Captain. Any last words fools?!"

"Yes four words, Fire in the hole!" Luna shouted from the Autogyro as she fired the missile containing the potion right at the shadow dragon herself which began doing its job, "Direct hit."

"NOOOO!" Oceanus yelled as she was being removed from Aqua whom fell into the flood waters and was out cold, "You may have removed me from Aqua's body but I'm still powerful enough to eliminate you."

"That's what you think," Ice said, "Reina, Rita, lets destroy this dragon for good yo!"

Reina, Rita, Rose, and Sara combined powers to fry the shadow dragon while Colleen and Adinda got to work healing Aqua and getting her back on her feet. The shadow dragon roared as Ventus added his own lightning powers to the mix before Oceanus was destroyed and the flood waters receded.

"Where am I?" Aqua groaned before getting to her feet on the ship, "What just happened and who flooded all of Italy?"

"You're on the Dread-yacht and as for what happened, the shadow dragon just told us that you beat to a bloody pulp everyone who lectured your student and you killed Katie and Captain Black by beheading them," Adinda said as she ship sailed onwards to find the remaining Shadow Dragons, "Colleen has something you need to hear."

"It's basically a run down on what's been going on recently," Colleen said as the three of them left.

"Well that's one crisis solved but something tells me Colleen's about to be beheaded by either Kira or the Shadow Dragon that' s using Kira's body," Ventus said as he and Luna landed the copter back on deck.

"Personally I'd rather not find out," Hugo spoke. "But knowing us we'll end up finding out sooner or later."

Everyone else nodded at that as the ship sailed onwards to the location of the next dragon.


	4. The Earth Shadow Dragon

**The Earth Shadow Dragon**

On board the Dread-yacht Flynn was at the wheel while the JTeens, the Arkeyans and the Skylanders were training or sparring as they were sailing over the coasts of Japan. They were currently following the trail of the next shadow dragon. According to the compass, the shadow dragon was located on the main island and judging from the recent earthquakes, the dragon had already gotten busy yet for some reason the earthquakes didn't do that much damage to Japan.

"Rose are you sure there's a Shadow Dragon here?" Drago asked, "These earth quakes seem natural."

"There's no mistake Drago," Rose said, "The Locator says there's a shadow dragon here."

"That compass was made with Arkeyan Technology so there's no mistake," Chrissie said, "Governor Techno showed me how to build it though the one Flynn's got in the ship has more range."

"Does it say which element this shadow dragon has?" Ice asked, "That could give us an advantage over these shadow dragons Dawgs. The last two dragons were a real nightmare."

"I'm afraid not," Rita spoke, "The compass only tells us where the shadow dragons are found not which element each dragon has. Colleen would know about that since we told her."

"Speaking of whom has anybody seen Colleen?" Cody asked, "We need all hands on deck to fight this dragon."

"Her Eternal Water Source Teacher, Governess Aqua, is giving her the 'you're about to be on the chopping block for betraying your friend speech,'" Luna said, "Kira was so pissed off that she fried Colleen for two weeks and that's not even the half of it. She beat, tortured, and friend Sophie's backstabbing whore of a mother and invoked Arkeyan Empire Bylaws, removed Sophie from the home and sent her to her castle in Skylands and that's because that whore grounded Sophie for doing what was right and fighting her enemies."

"Wait can the Arkeyans really do that?" Jade asked shocked at hearing about how Kira would do such a thing, "isn't there a law against that?"

"I'm afraid that Arkeyan laws overrule earth realm laws at this point so they can do that," Hugo said pulling out a book about the Arkeyan Empire bylaws. This book was labeled family issues, "Page nine, article 2 subsection six in family issues says that an Arkeyan Governor or Governess can step in and remove a child from any home in any ream if the child tells them all the problems they're having with their parents and wants to leave and if the governor determines beyond reasonable doubt that the situation in that home won't improve. This law was written by Kira's grandmother herself and Kira's mother didn't like it at all. One of the reasons why Kira's grandma Agatha and Kira's mother Phoebe clashed a lot and Kira herself sided with Karen the then Phantom Arkeyan Queen. She hated her mother's guts for giving psychological therapy to bullies."

"That explains why Kira said she took Sophie in has her new apprentice and surrogate niece," Rita sighed.

"And why Kira hates Fiona's guts and wants her dead," Ice said.

"It's no secret at this point why Kira's past is like the story of Sophie's life," Chrissie said

"I think we know what act of revenge Kira committed to cause the undead element Shadow Dragon to use her body," Rose said, "But somehow I'm not all that surprised. It was only a matter of time before Kira would either kill Fiona or mutate into a deadly shadow dragon due to overuse of Shenron's Power and kill Fiona for mistreating Sophie and kill Finn for his part in backstabbing his own niece."

"And I can tell you right now there I snow way Kira's gonna let anyone revive Fiona," Ventus spoke as Aqua, Adinda, Colleen, Zap, and Spyro showed up, "She'll kill whomever makes the wish and she'd personally destroy whichever Eternal Dragon even grants the wish. Of course Kira has yet to say she'd do something like that but its only a matter of time before she does threaten to do that. She's pissed off."

"Pissed off is the biggest understatement of the century," Yukie spoke, "All of Skylands, the Eternal Dragons and the infinite dimensions are afraid of the Arkeyans and they're afraid of the Phantom Arkeyans the most because when a Phantom Arkeyan makes a threat they carry that threat out to the letter. Even Wendell's dad Fargus is afraid to call Skylus cause he's seen Kira carryout every threat she's ever ever made."

"All of them? The Jteens asked shocked as the Skylanders confirmed Yukie's story.

"This is much, much, much worse than I thought," Chrissie said, "Kira's bad relationship with her mom has led to this and now the earth and millions of innocent people are paying the price for battles that aren't theirs to join."

"can't the Arkeyans just learn to forgive and forget?" Cody asked, "Isn't there another way?"

"Did you forget that their people were attacked?" Cali asked before speaking, "Once their people have been attacked the Arkeyans toss all peaceful means out the window and resort to spilling blood and declaring war on the race responsible. For them there is no other way."

"if everyone's done bring doom and gloom I found the shadow dragon," Flynn called as the group turned to see what appeared to be Terrador standing on a stone dragon that resembled Shenron, "Or rather he found us. Either way the shadow dragon is here."

"Well done on defeating Vanitas Shenron and Oceanus Shenron. I am Giovanni Shenron," Giovanni Shenron announced to the Dread-yacht's crew, "I'm easily more powerful than the other dragons you have fought but before we begin there's one thing that needs to be done. One of you needs to remove me from Terrador's body right away."

"Okay and you're being so charitable and to the point because?" Jade asked as Rose and Sara casted the removal spell to separate Giovanni Shenron from Terrador's body.

"You could say that my host vessel is not so easily angered or out for blood often which is more than I can say for some of the remaining five dragons, especially Toxica Shenron who's host vessel is Kira."

"Before you continue talking about Toxica Shenron care to tell us which wish created you and what act of revenge Terrador committed to end up being your vessel?" Bash questioned.

"Are you familiar with the Molekin? They were attacked by an evil wizard from the outlands. I was born from the wish that restored the innocent lives stolen that day."

"What's with the Arkeyans and mass revival wishes?" Ice asked, "The last two dragons were born from revival wishes which were both granted for Ventus and Aqua creating Vanitas and Oceanus respectively."

"We have standards and the Molekin were dragged into a battle that was never theirs to join," Aqua spoke, "Terrador then hunted down the wizard responsible and killed him."

"And it was that act of vengeance that allowed me to possess his body," Giovanni said as Rose and Sara removed him from Terrador's body. Giovanni now resembled a green bipedal dragon with a mace head for a tail and horns, "So are we gonna battle or what? Every second you waste with idle chit chat is another second more people are dying."

"He's right lets do this," Luna said jumping right into battle against Giovanni.

"I'll say this about Luna. That girl does not waste any time," Terrador said getting on his feet, "She preferred to strike hard and fast in battle yet she strikes like lightning. There's a reason Luna is a skilled warrior."

Over on the Cloudbreak Islands, Malefor was already overseeing the Zangyack Space Empire and their conquest of their native universe which had to lead once again. The Dark Master was very proud of how Rivett had stepped up into his role as one of his lieutenants and he had already helped to cement Malefor's position as the new Emperor of the Zangyack Space Empire.

"Using both sets of dragonballs and convincing a Molekin to make the wishes for us was a good idea master," Rivett said, "It allowed us to get around the bylaws around Genghis and we get to make it so that neither Genghis nor Skylus will be able to restore the Earth once the Shadow Dragons are through."

"Not to mention it'll be easier to attack the Arkeyan Empire," Malefor said, "If Kaos doesn't find the Iron Fist of Arkus."

Speaking of Kaos he had been watching the magic mirror and saw the conversation between Malefor and Rivett. He knew that they were busy but right now his plans shifted towards the situation on the shadow dragons. The Evil Portal master was considering placing a bet on the shadow dragons themselves knowing full well that the eighth dragon is where the battle would really begin.

"Remind me again why we let Malefor be the boss of Zangyack? Glumshanks asked his boss Emperor Kaos.

"Because Zangyack obviously sees Malefor as a powerful leader," Kaos explained, "But they know better than to betray him. They saw what he did to the apes after all and they know not to cross him."

"That explains that but what about Skylands? Are you still planning on ruling that too sir?"

"Of course I plan on it and I'm well aware that the Skylanders are currently fighting the shadow dragons as we speak. By the time they figure out what my plan is they'll be too late to stop me."

Kaos laughed evilly as Glumshanks resumed watching the fight. From what he mirror showed, Luna had the upper hand during the fight as she dealt the final blow destroying Giovanni Shenron but not before the Earth Shadow Dragon said his last words before his death. From what he said the next shadow dragon could be found in the South American Jungles.

"Do you think Giovanni was telling the truth about the next shadow dragon?" Hugo asked back on the Dread-yacht while Jade continued puking, "And about Toxica Shenron for that matter?"

"I'm still puking fom seeing what Kira did to Finn and Fiona," Jade groaned before puking over the side, "She beat them to death, roasted them over the flames of hell, stripped the flesh from their bones and fed them to Cerberus and his grudge hound pack before throwing the bones right into the Sanzu River itself."

"Tell me about it," Colleen groaned, "I knew Kira was fearsome when angry but I didn't know she was this sadistic."

"Now you see what Kira is capable of when she's really pissed off," Rita remarked, "Entire civilizations in entire dimensions are afraid of us thanks to this and they should be. Anyone who dishonors our crosses us is gonna die. Anybody who opposes us is gonna die and anyone who mistreats those who get revenge upon bullies is gonna die."

"So does anybody else have something they want to say about this?" Reina questioned.

"Speak now and get it out now or stay silent and forever hold your peace," Yukie said.

Nobody else said a single word as the Dread-Yacht sailed to South America and to the location of the next shadow dragon.


	5. The Life Shadow Dragon

**The Life Shadow Dragon **

"Well guys I think it's safe to say that some of you will die. Either by the Shadow Dragons' Claws or our hands," Ventus said referring to himself and the other Arkeyan Governors as the Dread-Yacht sailed to Brazil, "If the shadow dragons don't kill you than we will because our bylaws state that any dishonor or treason against a friend results in automatic execution."

"Before we continue I need to know," Drago said knowing full well that the Arkeyans might want to behead the JTeens, "Where do the bylaws allow an execution?"

"The treason section of the Arkeyan bylaws involving loyalty and friendship," Hugo said pulling out another book which was labeled treason and loyalty by Arkeyan Standards, "According to the bylaws written in the book, the Arkeyans can kill whomever betrayed friends, anyone who ratted out their friends for trying to get revenge on bullies or anyone who betrayed a surrogate relative or apprentice."

"Translation Colleen's on the chopping block for betraying Sophie," Terrador said, sharpening his Viking long sword, "Which means that when this is over Kira's gonna break out the Sablia and make Colleen pay for her treason against Sophie by beheading her with all of Skylands as the witnesses and you'll pay for your treason as well because eyou betrayed Colleen and took Katie's side instead of hers trog!"

Now Drago was shocked, he was used to hearing that from Tchang Zu but he never expected the Arkeyans to use that. The Skylanders and the Mabu on board were shocked knowing that when the Arkeyans referred to somebody as a trog whomever was on the receiving end of that insult was already dead.

"I'll be sure to get the cutlass ready," Aqua said sharpening the boarding axe, "I don't want to botch an execution. Now I wish we didn't destroy the Arkeyan execution axe."

"What are we going to do?" Whirlwind asked the other dragon Skylanders, "The Arkeyans just broke out the use of the word trog and that means the JTeens are dead even if we defeat the shadow dragons."

"Guess Alex Ting's victory in the Governor's gauntlet meant nothing," Bash chimed in.

"I vote we just let the Arkeyans kill the criminals and be done with it," Flashwing said, "It's not the best choice but it's the easiest way to settle this and now we must step back."

"Flashwing's right. Being the hero isn't easy and that means we have to let somebody die," Zap said, "Of course that measn innocent people will end up beign dragged into a war that was never theirs to join."

"But we can at least slow down the death toll," Cynder retorted, "We have to do what we can to save this world from the wrath of the remaining shadow dragons."

"Speaking of the remaining Shadow Dragons I'd say we're close to finding the next dargon," Camo spoke, "Plant life does not grow this fast this soon. This is the work of the Eternal Life Source."

"Which means that this shadow dragon is using Governess Flora's body as its vessel," Shroomboom spoke, "The best way to slay this dragon is with fire that it's all on Sunburn, Hot Dog and ice to lead the attack, provided they have enough fire power to do the job."

"Don't forget that Reina and Rita need to remove the shadow dragon from Flora's body," Jet-Vac reminded, "Which means we can't risk destroying Flora in the process of battling the dragon."

"Speaking of the shadow dragon I think we found it," Cody said "Or at least clues leading to it."

On cue the Dread-yacht's occupants saw a pile of freshly eaten plants and a whole pile of carnivorous plants like the ones found in a tropical jungle. The insect population for some reason seemed to be dropping rapidly which was due to the plants that ate flies. There were also banana peels and freshly eaten mangoes so that was a sign that the dragon was nearby.

"I say we follow the trail and Ask this dragon what got Flora pissed off enough tto get revenge," Hugo suggested, "Though from what her bodyguard said Flora's been working on something for Trina and she's also been speaking with Kira and the Other Governors on killing the brat responsible for this."

"A new frought smoothing that'll help Trina lose weight and give her a new body to boot?" Maria asked to Yukie.

"That's right and from what I can tell Trina's enjoying her new body and the new fruit smoothies Flora's given her," Yukie said, "Flora really wanted to cure Trina of her weight problem."

"Now we know what would piss Flora off enough to side with Ventus, Kira, Shasta and Celestia on voting ot behead the brat," Fright Rider said, "We know that Trina has suffered endless rude comments about her weight from that brat and I say we should finish them off while we still can."

"Fright Rider we don't kill people," Spyro snapped to Fright Rider before Sunburn interrupted.

"Yeah that's the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire's Job," Sunburn reminded, "Kira's to be precise."

"Which I for one oppose for that matter," Adinda said, "I had to summon Skylus just to revive innocent people that were needlessly killed during the Mountain Demon Chi fiasco."

"Which Kira beat you to a pulp for doing?" Aqua sneered while reminding her of that, "You did use Skylus to revive Fiona, her clients, her family, her clinets families and all those who gave Fiona her job considering that Kira just killed them."

"Which means Toxica Shenron is gonna kick your ass and destroy you," Ventus said to Adinda who prett much passed out, "I'll get a body bag or a coffin ready when this is over."

"You do realize if we're gonna fight Toxica Shenron then we need to get past this dragon first," Jade said, "And the dragon after this before we face Toxica Shenron in battle."

"Guys I think we just found the shadow dragon," Sprocket spoke as the Dread-Yacht came to a clearing in the Jungle where Governor Flora was wearing a leaf green dress that was literally made of leaves and sitting on a throne made of wood. The possessed Governor was also eating some mangoes and apples.

"Greetings I'm Ivy Shenron the Dragon of Life and I'm interested in seeing how you defeated Giovanni Shenron," Ivy Shenron said, "He tended to fight one on one battles and he was much stronger than Vanitas Shenron and Aqua Shenron."

"So what does that make you little miss plant lover?" Jade asked armed with a Flamethrower.

"A much tougher dragon than the ones you've faced before. Leaf storm of the jungle!"

Right on cue Ivy launched a massive storm of razor sharp leaves that sliced the Dread-yacht.

"We're hit Flynn evasive action now," Rose shouted as Flynn evaded the razor leaves.

"Everyone who has fire or wind powers get ready to battle Ivy Shenron right now," Rita sais as those with the aforementioned powers got ready to do battle against Ivy Shenron.

Over on Dragon's Peak, Flint was speaking to King Ramses about what Buck said but he was joined by seven more dragons, each of whom served one of the other seven Governors of the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire and the color of their scales represented which governor was their respective boss as well as what element they could use in battle and in general. Flavius was also there as were Volteer, Cyril, Terrador, and the new Fire Guardian Blaze.

"This is the first time in a long time that we've all been in lone location," Cyril spoke, "But we're not here to make idle comments. We're in the middle of a crisis."

"Shenron's Power has been overused releasing the Shadow Dragons and to make matters worse the shadow dragons were formed by using the negative energy in the Arkeyan Governors," Terrador the Earth Guardian said, "Those eight need to learn to control their emotions or they'll lose everything they know and love."

"This is more than just simple focus Terrador. Those eight were dishonored by the brat due to the brat making a joke out of one of their six leaders," Blaze said, she was the only female among the four guardian dragons and Ignitus' successor as the Fire Guardian, so she had very large shoes to fill.

"Blaze is right Terrador," An undead Element Dragon Said, "Malefor's stil lose and causing who knows what kind of trouble and he's in the Cloudbreak isles, the one place of only a few locations in Skylands where the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire lacks extradition powers."

"Which means that we'll have to go and dragon Malefor's hide to Dragon's Peak or the Ruins," Blaze spoke, "Agatha is right, Malefor's scheming is the cause of all our problems, him and Kaos that is."

"But Kaos wouldn't have known about the Shadow Dragons," A Plant dragon named Botanica said.

"Even so Botanica Kaos is still out there," Volteer said, "But he isn't the main problem right now. The Shadow Dragons are the current threat and we must do what we can to defeat them."

"True but there is still the issue of restoring the Planet," Hydrus a Water Dragon Said, "The Shadow Dragons have terrorized and ravaged the earth and killed over half of its people in the process."

"Which means we'll have to gather the Dragonballs to summon Skylus and have him undo the damage caused," Flavius spoke, "The only problem is that the dragon has already been summoned in the Cloudbreak islands and so has Genghis according to reports I got from the Cloudbreak Arkeyan Sorcerers, which means we'll have to wait at least a year to summon either of them. Our only hope is for the Arkeyan Sorceress Queens, the Skylanders and the JTeens to defeat the shadow dragons so that the Governors can Combine Powers once again and summon Shenron to undo all the damage the Shadow Dragons caused."

"Even if they did call Shenron to grant one last wish there is no way to know whether or not he'll grant the wish after the overuse of his powers," Flint said, "And whose to say that Genghis and Skylus' Dragonballs are still in one piece? They could be cracked from overuse by now."

"Flint brings up a good point," A wind dragon by the name of Zephyrus spoke up, "The Arkeyans have been using Genghis to undo a lot of damage caused by Malefor and his allies as of late and Adinda's been using Skylus to clean up Kira's recent bloody warpath. I still don't get how she can feed somebody to the grudge hounds just for mistreating their own children and siding with their children's enemies but after seeing the footage that Kira showed me I can see why she'd want to kill them over it. I say we don't undo the damage, leave the earth and her people in the state they're in now and let that be the ultimate lesson."

"I second Zephyrus and his idea," Agatha added, "The Earth and her people need to pay the ultimate price for pissing off the Arkeyan empire and we need to make an example out of them to show the rest of existence what happens when you di piss off the Arkeyans."

"Agatha an innocent planet and her people are paying the ultimate price for a war that is not theirs to join!" An earth Dragon named Roxanne snapped, "To refuse to repair the damage would make us as bad or even worse than our enemies or the Shadow Dragons!"

"I don't know what Terrador the Earth Guardian was thinking when he decided to train you Roxanne, you are way too soft to be Governor Terrador's bodyguard," Zephyrus shot back, "You're a complete and utter embarrassment to the Earth Dragon Community and Brock would've done a better job than you."

"At least Roxanne is trying to come up with a bloodless solution," Cosmo retorted, he was a arare magic dragon and served as Celestia's bodyguard, "But given the situation a bloodless solution at this point is nearly impossible to come up with."

"Hold up," Hydrus said, "As bad as this is we still haven't heard from Ivo yet."

"Hydrus is right, Botanica said to a bronze dragon with various forms of technology that he had been working on, he was also wearing a mechanical suit as well in the process, "You haven't spoken since the meeting began Ivo and you usually have something important to say in times like this or about the Arkeyan Empire."

"The way things are now the Shadow Dragons will destroy most of the earth if left unchecked," Ivo said.

"But we know this Ivo," Cyril said, "And we also know that everyone hates that brat Stacey because she's the cause of the numerous cruel acts aganis the Arkeyans, the JTeens and their friends. I for one am glad she's dead and so are all my fellow Ice Dragons."

"The Ice Dragon community has been jumping for joy as of late and so has the Underworld of Skylands since that brat is now dead," Agatha said, "But that's not important yet, what is important is what Ivo has to say."

"Thank you Agatha. Anyway I was gonna say that the brat has caused the end of the world," Ivo said, "But there is still hope to save the world, if the shadow dragons can be defeated by the combined teamwork of the Jteens, the Arkeyan Sorceress Queens and Princesses, and the Skylandes then there is a way to rescue the Governors and have them summon Shenron for one last wish. To restore the earth and her people to their normal state."

"So if there are no more questions this meeting is over," Ramses said calling an end to the meeting, "However I suggest we stay and observe the battle with the Shadow Dragons."

Back on planet Earth Ivy Shenron had been removed from Flora's body and now she resembled a serpentine dragon whose entire body was made of red rood and vines with razor sharp leaves.

"Ivy before you continue trying to slice us there's something I just remembered," Chrissie said, "You never told us what wish it was that created you and what act of revenge Flora pulled to be your host vessel."

"Do you remember Arbo and his people in the Falling Forest and the Treetop Terrace?" Ivy asked before she continued, "A civilization created a settlement out there and it had trained sorcerers and life element dragons living in piece with Arbo and his people. Malefor burned the whole settlement and the entire forest to a crisp. I was born from the wish that restored the forest and all the lives that Malefor had stolen that day."

"You know that's a bit ironic that Flora would use a wish to restore a whole forest," Jade said, "She already has the power of the Eternal Life Source."

"Flora had her reasons for doing that runt," Ivy snapped, "And as for the act of revenge, she beat Stacey, Chelsea and Nikki to death after she found out they were endlessly tormenting poor Trina due to her weight by calling her whale girl, fat cow, rolly polly and what not."

"Flora beat them to death?" Rose asked turning to Flora, "You actually beat them to death just because of that?"

"They deserved to die for tormenting that poor girl," Flora snapped back, "Who else agrees with me?"

Drago, Ice, Luna the Arkeyan Sorceress Queens, the Arkeyan Sorceress Princesses and most of the Skylanders agreed with Flora, espically the Dragon Skylanders save for Spyro.

"You actually beat somebody to death?" Cody asked shocked that his Eternal Life Source Teach erwould do that, "Please tell me you're kidding."

"Actually I dropped a huge tree on them after beating them to death to drive home my point."

"And they would've stayed dead too if Adinda hadn't used Skylus to revive them!" Luna hissed at the head Mystic Arkeyan.

"We'll hash this out later," Rita snapped firing a tornado flame at Ivy Shenron.

"Lets get back to slaying this shadow dragon," Reina said trying a razor wind on the dragon.

The rest of the team combined powers and gave it everything they had to destroy Ivy Shenron and in the process Ice and Chrissie perfected their tornado flame combo attack.

"You may have defeated me but the remaining four dragons are much much tougher. The next dragon will finish you lot and send you straight to your doom," Ivy Shenron yelled as she was burned to a crisp.

"And there goes Ivy Shenron," Adinda said, "OH well she was a shadow dragon and she needed to be slain to save the earth. Either way that's four dragons down and four more to go."

"So you're hunting down the deadly shadow dragons huh?" A new voice said, well new to Flynn, Cali, Hugo and the Skylanders but familiar to everyone else, "I guess things haven't' changed in this world since I defeated the eight governors in the Governor's Gauntlet."

"Alexandra Ting long time no see," Rita said as Alex showed up in her usual outfit, "so I take it that Portal Master Eon told you what's been going on?"

"Just the basics he really didn't tell me much. But he did give me the location of the next Shadow Dragon," Alex said as the Dread-Yacht sailed onwards to find the next Shadow Dragon.


	6. The Tech Shadow Dragon

**The Tech Shadow Dragon**

"You have done yell young heroes," Eon's spirit said to the Dread-yacht's crew, "But four shadow dragons are still at large and the earth is still in danger of destruction."

"So anyone care to tell me the full story on the shadow dragons and how they were created?" Alex asked.

"It's a long story," Spyro said as he and the others began explaining the full story on the Shadow Dragons

Over in the Underworld of Skylands things were more dangerous in the Sanzu District than usual. The pit which served as the most brutal prison for the worst of the worst had been seeing heavy business as of late as all those killed by the shadow dragons and who pissed off the Arkeyans were currently being tortured to the extreme and beaten to a pulp. Since they were already dead the torment was at its most brutal.

"Talk about a war path," T-Bone said to Agatha who returned from dragon's peak, "Your charge has not only taken Sophie from her flawed home life but she's killed every member of Sophie's family and all the in laws in the process just because her mother dishonored the Arkeyans by giving that brat Stacey therapy and to drive home her point, Kira summoned the entire Army of Anubis to kill all of Fiona's clients and every member of their family divorced or not as well. Agatha what the hell caused Kira to do such a thing?"

"Watch everything that's happened up to this point and you tell me!" Agatha snapped.

"Agatha's more pissed off than usual," Ghost Roaster said to Drill Sergeant and Chop Chop.

"Pissed off is too sissy a word. She's enraged," Chop Chop retorted as Agatha was already overseeing the constant torture of all those who pissed off the Arkeyans with everyone who stabbed Sophie in the back figuratively being literally stabbed in the back and on Hydrus' orders everyone who lectured Colleen was also to be tortured for eternity. "That dragon has enough power to destroy an entire planet if she gets mad and lets not forget that she joined Kira in leading the Army of Anubis to kill those people and joined the Phantom Arkeyan Civilization in slaughtering everyone who stood in Kira's way. She literally ate the last free mage who tried to stop Kira."

"That is why pissing Kira off to the point she'll call the Army of Anubis is an extremely bad idea and the scary part is she did all that with just the Vanguard," Drill Sergeant chimed in, "If she calls the main army then whoever pissed her off just doomed their entire civilization to extinction."

"Well that explains why Kira wanted us dead," Uncle said only he was now a ghost having died at the hands of the shadow dragons, "And why Army of Anubis attacked millions of people."

"Sensei let us remember the real problem," Tohru who was also a ghost reminded, "The Shadow Dragons are still able to destroy the earth and just one of them can destroy the planet."

"The Shadow Dragons have killed millions of people Tohru and I don't think the Arkeyan Governors are in any mood to wish any of us back to life. Not after how they feel we dishonored them, their leaders and their people,' Jackie said, "Some of us can't be revived by Shenron since he already revived us once before and there's no way that Genghis will revive us again. Not after what Valmont said to anger the Arkeyans."

"Which means we'll have to wait until Skylus has recharged, "Uncle sighed, "Skylus needs a year to regain his strength after granting a wish and Uncle suspects that somebody has already summoned him to keep the Skylanders from reviving us which means we'll have to wait at least a year."

Jackie and Tohru sighed but knew Uncle was right. Chop Chop, Ghost Roaster and Drill Sergeant heard everything and left the Underworld as Agatha returned to Kira's Castle.

Back on Earth the Skylanders had finished telling Alex of the Shadow Dragons.

"And that's basically the whole story about the shadow dragons," Flashwing said.

"Talk about holding a grudge," Alex sighed, "Reina and Rita said that they, along with their sisters Rose and Sara, lead the Arkeyan Empire, the most dangerous empire of sorcerers and robots to piss off but they didn't tell me about this."

"We didn't know about the dangers of over summoning Shenron," Rita said, "The Governors had to call Shenron just to repair the damage done by Malefor's attacks."

"We also had no clue that the governors themselves were the living vessels for years of pent up negative energy," Reina added holding the Arkeyan Crystal.

"Besides by defeating the Shadow Dragons we're removing the negative energy from the governors themselves," Luna said before adding, "Then we'll behead the trog and O'Connell for their crimes against the Arkeyan Empire."

"Speaking of the Shadow Dragons where are the remaining dragons?" Flynn asked.

"According to the compass, the Tech Shadow Dragon is somewhere on the border between Canada and the United States," Rose said, "Well hes' on the Great lakes to be precise but I have no idea why he'd be there. I'd expect Aqua or Ventus to reside there but why the Tech Dragon?"

"Because the Great Lakes are also home to Detroit," Chrissie said, "The auto capital of the world. With all the auto factories I wouldn't be surprised if the shadow dragon already hijacked one and made it into a new lair and began cranking out weapons or war machines."

As the gang spoke the Dread-yacht sailed onwards to Detroit. They could see that numerous Arkeyan Robots and Arkeyan Autogyros were already terrorizing the entire city and all the cities near the great lakes on both sides of the border. The robot army was also terrorizing the lakes themselves.

"Yep I'm gonna say there's no doubt the tech shadow dragon has already set up shop," Flynn said, "So where do we find him? Detroit is a big city people."

"What about the factory that's producing all those Arkeyan Autogyros and all those Arkeyan Robots?" Cali asked as the Skylanders and company saw the factory in question.

"There's the shadow dragon's lair but we better hurry," Jade said returning from below the deck, "Ventus, Aqua, Terrador, and Flora have already begun the process of beheading Colleen and Drago for the crimes they committed against the Arkeyans."

"More like they already beheaded them and threw the bodies through a portal to the grudge hounds," Adinda said looking green in the face as she puked, "I knew we should've warned this world and its people about the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire and the Arkeyan Robot Empire when we had the chance."

"So did I Adinda but that stupid idiot by the name of Xua Wing wanted to avoid revealing the existence of magic," Luna snapped to the head Mystic Arkeyan Sorceress, "At least that idiot's paying for his crime and so is everyone else who dishonored the Arkeyan Empire and if you think that we're gonna revive them think again. We're not reviving them period!"

"We can discuss whether or not to revive them and we can discuss execution methods later," Rose said, "Right now the shadow dragon's lair is up ahead and if I didn't know better I'd say that he's expecting us by now."

Right on cue a whole fleet of Arkeyan Autogyros began firing on the Dread-Yacht damaging the ship heavily. The Autogyros weapons were all set on fully automatic rapid fire and the missiles were unleashing dangerous razor sharp shrapnel.

"This is ridiculous," Flynn said as the Skylanders fought back, "We're out numbered."

"This is more than just numbers Flynn," Hugo said, "This is about tactics and gear. This shadow dragon is not only a genius in technology but also a master strangest."

"This is getting ridiculous," Spyro said powering up and unleashing an Electric Fury that wiped out the entire Autogyro fleet.

"Way to go Spyro," Zap said congratulating the purple dragon on is attack.

"Don't get cocky Zap," Drobot said, as a second much larger fleet of Autogyros were flying in, "More enemies in bound."

"Seems we only defeated the air fleet equivalent of the Vanguard," Cali said, "The main air fleet itself is incoming."

"Our only hope to stop them is to destroy the shadow dragon," Flashwing said.

"But we don't even know where the shadow dragon itself is?" Camo reminded the team.

"Try looking in front of you," Said a sinister voice as the gang turned to see an entire army of Arkeyan Robots and War Machines with Techno standing on the one in the rear which left little doubt that his body was being used by the Shadow Dragon as its vessel, "I am Gasket Shenron the Dragon of technology and I'm using Techno's body as my host vessel."

"Okay Gasket so we know what you are," Alex said, "Care to tell us what wish Techno made that created you and what act of revenge he did that caused you to possess him?"

"I was born when Techno wished for General Robot and the Mabu Defense force to be revived after they were attacked by an evil mage. After he revived them Techno then for General Robot and all of his equipment to be upgraded with golden Gears and Green Glowing Goo and that this would also go to the Mabu Defense Force. The act of vengeance he performed was beating an evil mage to death for attacking General Mabu and the Mabu Defense force. The mage in question was hired by the one you call Devitra and rumors tell she was a counterpart of that brat Stacey."

"Why am I not surprised that Devitra is responsible for this," Ice groaned, "That Victorian Era London brat has caused us nothing but trouble and I for one am glad she's dead."

"Malefor planned this all along but I'm surprised Techno made a revival wish. I didn't expect him to do that," Jade said, "But then again the other four dragons were formed from revival wishes."

"Hey it's what Techno wished for," Gasket said, "But either way let's get on with this. Arkeyan Robot Army, Attack and destroy these enemies."

"Guys evasive action now," Rose said as the Skylanders took action to evade the robot army, "This dragon is dead serious about using the robot army to destroy us."

"Gee you think?" Rita snapped as she bashed a swarm of Arkeyan Ultrons.

"Les talking more fighting," Ventus said summoning razor sharp winds to slice up more Arkeyan Robots, "Aqua time for our combination attack, you ready?"

"I'm ready and waiting Ventus," Aqua said destroying numerous robots with multiple water whip attacks and razor sharp ice shards to destroy the Autogyros. "Time for our attack."

"Wait a minute; Ventus and Aqua have a combo attack of their own?" Cody asked confused, "I thought Ventus could only use the Tornado Flame with Shasta."

"Actually we Arkeyans invented a combo attack for every situation," Luna said destroying more robots as Ventus and Aqua combined powered and summoned a massive icicle hurricane which wiped out most of the Arkeyan Robots and the Arkeyan War Machines, "That's the Hurricane blizzard, Ventus and Aqua's combination attack. Basically this wipes out all enemies within a 30 Miles radius and leaves the area covered in snow."

"Great technique but I could use some help over here," Sara yelled battling back the last of the Arkeyan Robots, "These Robots are tougher than usual."

"You're forgetting something," Terrador said destroying the last of the robots, "Somebody has to remove the shadow dragon from Techno's body and fast."

"Relax guys, Adinda's covering the exorcism spell this time," Reina said as Adinda casted the exorcism spell and extracted Gasket from Techno's body, "She seems to be avoiding most of the battles as of late and she's been puking since you Ventus, and Aqua forced her to watch as Luna beheaded Drago and colleen with the Sanzu Axe."

"For the record I'll just make it clear that beheading people is sick," Alexandra said.

We can discuss this later. Right now the Shadow Dragon is still present and he's getting ready to destroy us," Chrissie said pointing out the dragon was still breathing.

The shadow dragon was now a massive bronze dragon with an armored battle suit forged from adamantium metal, an alloy that is indestructible.

"Of all the metal that dragon could've selected for his suit he had to pick the one metal that's indestructible," Bash grumbled as he tossed boulders at Gasket Shenron.

"This is why we created the new staffs from adamantium metal," Rose said, "So we can't destroy them again."

"Let's attack together at once. We'll find a weakness in that armor of his," Alex suggested as the heroes all attacked the shadow dragon as a team in the hopes of finding a weakness.

Over in Kira's Castle in Skylands, Agatha had gone to check on Sophie. Kira had already given Sophie her very own room in the castle and gave her free reign to post every bad thing that her enemies ever did all over the internet. Kira also told Sophie that she was free to vent all her issues about Fiona to the entire universe for everyone to see and to the entire Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire. The Undead Element Dragon had come to see that Sophie was already working on her travel plans for college and she was already enjoying life in Kira's castle and living with the Phantom Arkeyan Governess.

"Enjoying your new life away from all those who stabbed you in the back Sophie?" Agatha asked, "Especially from that traitorous whore of a mother? You'll be happy to know Kira eliminated her and also eliminated your backstabbing uncle. She's also gone ahead and killed your worst enemy and her gang of brainless idiots."

"Oh hello Agatha, I'm enjoying my new life here in Aunt Kira's Castle," Sophie said, "Kira's been making sure I've been keeping up with my school work and she's even told me how she and the Arkeyan handle bullies by using brute force and slaughter though Kira says Adinda is an asshole by suggesting that bullies get therapy when she should be using brute force on them like the other Arkeyans."

"I can only assume form your response that you're not surprised Kira killed your own mother. She already told you how she inherited the Phantom Arkeyan Throne and she's also told me how your mother has treated you."

"Yep and I didn't know Kira's been watching everything nor did I realize that her past sounded like my old life. I guess that's why I was so happy to tell Kira all my problems Agatha; she's the only one who understands me."

Agatha left as Sophie went back to applying for her plans to go to Hawaii after High School. She was finally living the life she always wanted thanks to Kira having gotten her away from her whore of a mother once and for all.

Back on Earth the shadow dragon was currently overwhelming the heroes. Even with Techno's help the heroes were still at a disadvantage as the shadow dragon began firing wing blasters and eye lasers forcing the team to go on the defensive.

"Okay this is getting us nowhere," Ice said after he and chrissie tried the Tornado Flame on the shadow dragon only for it to have no effect on the armor, "That dragon's armor makes regular attacks useless."

"Maybe so and the Armor is strong but it has a weakness," Rita said, "The eyes. We'll have to target the eyes of the dragon. It's the only way we can defeat Gasket Shenron."

"Leave it to me," Luna said, "You guys keep Gasket busy and I'll take the shot."

The group took turns keeping Gasket busy till Luna aimed a magic bolt right into the dragon's eyes causing it to thrash about as it fell over dead and dissolved in black smoke.

"I take back what I said about beheading people being sick. Shooting an arrow into the eyes is very sick," Alex said as the team regrouped aboard the Dread-Yacht and sailed onwards to the location of the next Shadow Dragon.


	7. The Undead Shadow Dragon

**The Undead Shadow Dragon **

"Five Shadow Dragons down and three more to go," Hugo said as the Dread-Yacht sailed towards Africa, "We're making great progress to restoring this world."

"True but the shadow dragons aren't easy to defeat and I have a terrible feeling that Gasket Shenron was the tip of the iceberg," Luna said, "I had to aim for the eyes of Gasket Shenron and the next dragons will me much much stronger and harder to defeat."

"We all know which dragon we'll be facing next," Rita spoke, "Toxica Shenron, the Undead Shadow Dragon., the most fearsome dragon yet, using the most fearsome Arkeyan Sorceress Governess as her host body, Kira the Phantom Arkeyan Sorceress Queen."

"We all know that this dragon is literally gonna be out for blood," Rose said.

"Let's just hope this dragon isn't out for our blood," Reina said, "Considering that most of this world's people who dishonored the Arkeyans are already dead by now."

"And to avoid straining Shenron's powers we are not using him to restore this world," Yukie said, "this planet needs to learn the hard way about pissing off the Arkeyans."

"Hasn't this world suffered enough already?" Flynn asked, "I mean the demon mutates have already done a number on this would as it is and one of them broke Muir out of jail."

"Not to mention Kaos has already got some evil scheme to take over Skylands by now," Cali added, "We better hurry up and stop the remaining shadow dragons."

"We're in Africa so all we have to do is look for the great pyramids," Sara said, "Toxica Shenron is sure to be there using them as her new throne room or base of operations by now."

The Dread-yacht continued sailing to Egypt and the group saw something shocking yet terrible at the same time. A seemingly endless army of Anubis warriors covering nearly all of Africa slaughtering anyone that stood in their way.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that Toxica Shenron has already figured out that she has the Army of Anubis at her feet due to her using Kira's body as her vessel," Cynder said, "And she's already conquered all of Africa with it by now."

"I'm not surprised the Army of Anubis is active," Sunburn said, "I'm surprised that Toxica Shenron learned how to summon the army so quickly. I didn't think Toxica would go for the typical summon an army of undead minions and lay waste to everything in their path approach."

"One thing we know for certain is that this is gonna be a long battle," Cody said.

"You have no idea how right you are," A sinister feminine voice rang out as the Dread-Yacht's crew turned to see a giant Egyptian palace from ancient Egypt, sitting on the throne of the palace itself was Kira only she was wearing black Egyptian clothes and she had glowing white eyes, "I'm Toxica Shenron the Poisonous Undead Shadow Dragon."

"Why am I not surprised that Toxica has the powers of the poison dragons," Zap spoke up, "Shadow and the Undead Element I get but I never expected her to have poison."

"We already know what act of vengeance Kira performed to let Toxica use her as her host vessel," Whirlwind reminded, "All we need to know now is which wish Kira made that created Toxica Shenron. Knowing her its got to be a death wish."

"Actually I was born when Kira wished for control of the Army of Anubis and used it wo wipe out all those who bullied and dishonored her and her friends back in high school," Toxica said, "Kira made the wish when she was in her high school freshman year."

"And I thought Sophie's slam the in crowd website was brutal," Luna said "I still have it up and running and everyone in the infinite dimensions has seen the brat pack for the mosnters they are. The Arkeyan Empire has a website showing pictures and video of everyone who dishonored the Arkeyans over the last 10,000 years. I told you we never forget any dishonor committed against us and we kill those who do dishonor the Arkeyans."

"That's very scary yet impressive Princess Luna," Hugo said, "But we still need to destroy this dragon."

"Over my dead body, Anubis warriors attack!" Toxica yelled as the Army of Anubis charged towards the Skylanders who jumped down to face them, "Destroy all those who stand in my way."

"Guys does anyone here have a plan to defeat those Anubis Warriors?" Flynn asked.

"Cut off the head to destroy the Anubis warrior," Alex said doing just that much to the surprise of everyone, "What I watched The Mummy Returns guys."

The 0thers didn't question Alex's logic as Stealth Elf, Chop Chop, and Skylanders who had swords or blades led the attack. Luna stayed behind on the Dread-yacht to protet Jade, Maria, and Yukie for their own safety.

Back in the underworld Agatha was already about to watch the next arena fight.

"Congratulations on setting up these arena fights," Flint said, "These make some great entertainment and drive home the point that nobody dishonors the Arkeyans."

"Despite the fact that we're not actually Arkeyans ourselves," Hydrus stated.

"Even so Hydrus the arena fights are to remind people what minions we can send it," Agatha reminded, "And the next arena battles are about to begin. Let's watch the show."

The next arena battles were about to begin and Jackie was the competitor this time.

"Wait can't we talk this out?" Jackie asked, "What did I ever do to any of you?"

"You pissed off the Arkeyan sand stood in Shasta's way of burning Neeta to a crisp for the dishonor she inflicted upon them," Flint roared, "Bring in the first wave of Arkeyan Robots, the Arkeyan Jousters.

Right on cue a swarm of Arkeyan Jousters all armed with Pikes appeared.

"Bad day, bad day, bad day," Jackie yelled dodging the Arkeyan Jousters.

"Now this is what I call entertainment," Agatha said as the Arkeyan Jousters went to town on Jackie considering he was already dead, "He just broke his arm."

Back on Earth, the heroes were still fighting off the Army of Anubis. The army was endless and the Skylanders were already burned out as the others continued fighting the undead army but they were pushed to their limits and were out of energy to fight.

"This isn't working," Ventus said slicing off the heads of three more Anubis Warriors, "We must remove Toxica from Kira's body to defeat the Army of Anubis. Where's the exorcism spell?"

"Adinda's working on it Ventus," Jade said, "This would be easier if she had some help."

"We've got our hands full as it is and even if we didn't there's no way we're helping that back stabbing skank for caring more about a snob than her own people!" Aqua snapped leaving Jade shocked.

"Welcome to the grudge of the Arkeyans," Hugo said to Jade, "The Governors won't help Adinda with anything for at least 100 years or until she admits she was wrong about siding with Fiona instead of siding with the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire and taking their approach."

"It's just the way things work in the Arkeyan Empire," Yukie stated, "You either side with us or you either side against us so if you're not with us then you're against us.

Jade was shocked to know that the Arkeyans would turn on one of their own if any of them did so much as to do anything that qualified as treason to the emprie.

"One the bright side Adinda's finished the spell needed to remove Toxica from Kira's body and she's already crafted the next spells needed for the remaining shadow dragons," Cali said, "Adinda also said that she's returning to the Radiant Isles and staying there for an extended period of time."

"Let's just figure out what to do after we remove the shadow dragons," Maria said as she tossed Rose and Sara their staffs who in turn casted the exorcism spell on Toxica.

"Okay so Toxica Shenron's out of Kira's body so where is she?" Flynn asked.

"Try using your eyes and look upwards," Toxica bellowed as she was a massive black dragon with scorpion like features.

"Does anyone care to tell me why the Army of Anubis is still attacking us?" Cody asked.

"Toxica Shenron was created form Kira's wish to control the Army of Anubis," Cynder reminded using her tail blade to slice off another Anubis Warrior's head, "We must defeat Toxica first."

"Easier said than done," Rita stated, "Ice is also Kira's student in the Eternal Undead Source so Rose and Sara are on her hit list for the lecture they gave Ice a while back."

Right on cue Rose and Sara were already running from Toxica's numerous spectral lightning, acid breath, and shadow breath attacks. Toxica Shenron was literally out for blood and went all out with her most devastating attacks and her full power.

"This is getting nowhere," Drobot said as Chop, Chop and Stealth Elf chopped another set of Anubis Warriors at the necks, "The Army of Anubis is completely endless guys."

"And here's the scary part,' Spyro said, "This is only the vanguard of the army."

Rose and Sara continued dodging Toxica Shenron's attacks till the later ran out of gas before shifting to pure physical attacks via the wings, claws, and tail.

"Now's our chance Rose," Sara said summoning her staff, "Let's finish this."

"You got that right Sara," Rose said as she and Sara crossed their staffs to eliminate Toxica Shenron, "Sara we're almost there we just need a little more power."

Fortunately for Rose and Sara, their older sisters, Reina and Rita also combined powers to finish off Toxica and eliminate the army of Anubis in the process. The dragon herself fought back with everything she had forcing the four Arkeyan Sorceress Queens to combine powers and summon the power of the core of light to finish her off.

"Okay will somebody tell me what was up with the light show?" Alex asked, "Where did Reina, Rita, Rose, and Sara get that kind of power?"

"That was the Power of the Core of Light," Hugo said as the group set sail but not before bringing Kira aboard the Dread-Yacht. "It grants the power of light to its wielders."

"I don't suppose we could use that to cleanse the Arkeyan Governors of the Negative Energy that surrounds them?" Chrissie asked.

"It's not so simple Chrissie," Drobot said, "They can't call upon the Core of Light's power for another seven days."

"They can only do that if the situation was extreme enough," Whirlwind said, "And Toxica Shenron and the Army of Anubis qualified as an extreme enough situation."

"And we don't have seven days to wait," Flynn said as he sailed onwards to the remaining shadow dragons.

"Let's just find the remaining Shadow Dragons and finish them," Ice said.

The group all nodded to that as they all sailed onwards to the location of the next shadow dragon.


	8. The Fire Shadow Dragon

**The Fire Shadow Dragon **

The Dread-Yacht was now sailing across India and into Italy. The gang was hot on the trail of numerous rumors and incoming news reports about a fire monster burning down all of Asia and from what the reports said, this monster was already on the war path burning everything in its path and leaving death and destruction in its wake as everyone in Asia so far had all been burned to death with the death toll already rising in the millions. The group had decided to rest in Rome to discuss the monster and the shadow dragons as well.

"The Shadow Dragons have gotten even stronger," Reina said, "Toxica Shenron was so powerful it took the core of light be channeled by four of us to destroy Toxica and she's the third most powerful shadow dragon out there considering Kira's the third most powerful Arkeyan Governess."

"Yep but she's is the most dangerous governess to cross," Rita reminded, "And it's gonna take an entire life time or 100 lifetimes worth of favors to get her to agree to revive any of this world's people who've already dishonored the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire."

"Well we can official say that summoning Genghis to make the wish is out of the question" Yukie said, "Genghis may revive multiple people multiple times but he won't revive anyone who dishonored the Arkeyan Empire even once more than once which means that everyone who dishonored the Arkeyans is out of luck and stuck in the underworld for a year."

"Skylus is out of the question as well since he won't be ready for at least a year," Rose said, "And he only grants one wish per use so that means we're out of options and if he were ready to grant a wish he can only revive a person one time guys."

"Which means we'll have to wait at least a year before making any wishes," Sara sighed, "It's really very sad that it takes the shadow dragons to drive home our point."

"True but we are forgetting that Colleen is a Portal Master and as Portal masters you're supposed to be protecting innocent people," Maria said to Reina, Rita, Rose, and Sara as Luna showed up armed with Shasta and Celestia's staffs.

"Yet as the leaders of the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire, their first and foremost duty is to restore the honor of the Arkeyans," Luna stated, "We all know why this happened and why we were brought here Maria. The brat dishonored us by making fun of your weak bladder and then she sent Wally to Juvie during Sophie's Charity dance and let us not forget that Aqua killed all the adults who dishonored us by lecturing Colleen about how she stood up to that big ape Mikey. Any wish made by Genghis or Skylus to revive any of this will be considered an act of dishonor against the Arkeyan Empire."

"We get the point Luna but there has to be a way to revive them without pissing off the Governors," Cali said, "Unfortunately I'm all out of ideas right now."

"I have one idea," Jade said, "All we have to do is ask the original Eternal Dragon to wish back everyone killed by the shadow dragons and restore the world."

"Jade's right and according to the bylaws the Arkeyans trust the judgment of the Grand Elder of Namek and the original dragon, Porunga," Hugo said pulling out a book, "According to the bylaws, the Grand Elder of Namek cannot be killed by the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire, The Arkeyan Robot Empire, or any hands the empires command and fortunately for us I have Porunga's Dragonballs right here."

"Okay so we have a plan on how to undo all the damage caused by the shadow dragons," Alex said, "But Luna beheaded Dragon and Colleen so we'll have to use another dragon to revive them or we'll have to use up two whole wishes to bring them back."

"Right but first we must defeat the remaining Shadow Dragons before we make the wish," Hugo said, "If we revive them now we'll be putting the people at extreme risk."

"Trust us all of Asia is already burned to a crisp and so is everyone in it," Kira said showing up and still wearing the black Egyptian outfit, "Agatha visited the Underworld of Skylands and the place is now standing room only."

"And you know this because?" Jade asked carefully as to avoid pissing Kira off.

"Hello She's the Phantom Arkeyan Governess," Luna snapped, "She decides who gets whished backed to life, who goes where in the underworld and she even has influence over the dead though the Eternal Dragons cannot Wish somebody back from the Sanzu District in the underworld. That's part of the bylaws."

"Though Eon elected not to be brought back to life," Cali said, "He said that having him as a spirit would be better than using a whole wish on his revival."

"Considering that he's already guided all those who haven't dishonored the Arkeyans out of the Sanzu District so that makes our jobs easier," Flynn said.

"The bad news is that all of this means the shadow dragons destroyed much of the earth and the nerve centers of the globe so we'll have to restore the planet first," Hugo chimed in, "And the compass in the ship says that the shadow dragon is outside Hong Kong. We better get moving at once if we're to defeat this creature."

In the underworld the Arena Fights were getting more and more brutal as the Arkeyan Robots were getting more and more numerous and stronger. Master Eon paid a visit to the Underworld to examine the situation and check on T-Bone himself.

"Portal Master Eon what brings you down here for a visit?" T-Bone asked before speaking, "This is a really bad time. Agatha's going all out on the arena fights down here and she personally slaughtered Xiao Fung again in the arena fight when he tried to speak out against Kira and her approach in the arena fights. The other bodyguards are all down here and Roxanne just slaughtered another set of spirits that dishonored the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire. Roxanne is usually the most peaceful of the eight."

"I was afraid of this, the events I have long feared have already come to pass," Eon said before he continued, "The Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire is making their big move to control all of Skylands which in turn will give them power over the earth and this entire universe. Fortunately my assistant Hugo has a plan to get the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire's eight governors back to their old selves and revive all those killed in the shadow dragon fiasco but we'll have to wait until the shadow dragons are defeated first. Reviving those innocent people no would only put them at further risk."

"So what am I supposed to do about Agatha? She's gonna throw me to the hounds if I interfere with the arena fights or if I say or do anything that dishonors her charge and her charge's family."

"Then I suggest you stay out of Agatha's way for now T-Bone. Agatha's extremely unpredictable so there's no telling what she's gonna do in these dark times."

T-Bone sighed knowing full well that avoiding a fight with Agatha was all he could do.

Back on Earth, the Arkeyan Sorceress Queens were at the helm with Flynn on the Dread-Yacht as the ship sailed to the last known location of the Shadow Dragon. Fortunately the dragon wasn't that hard to find considering there were plenty of clues to find it but the bad news was that the clues were in the form of death and destruction of entire towns and cities which were all over asia and to make matters worse all of Europe and the other continents had been burning as of late and all the people there were already burned to death and so was the land according to the recent reports given before the reporters themselves died.

"These Shadow Dragons don't give a damn about innocent life on this planet anymore," Rita said.

"Rose Sara why did you have to go and bring the end of the world upon us knowing full well that there was a risk your own people would mutate into the deadly shadow dragons?!" Zap roared, "The Arkeyan Empire and its people are your first and foremost duty and I don't give a shit if you are portal masters or not!"

"Zap is right, you lecturing Drago, Ice and Cody by claiming that they became worse than that brat by sending her to the tenderloins is the worst dishonor you committed against the Arkeyan Empire, your very own Empire and your own people!" Camo roared, "All of Skylands is pissed off and the Arkeyan Empire is enraged to the point where only the deaths of all those who dishonored them is the only way to restore their honor!"

"Not only that but you've disgraced the Arkeyan Empire itself and if you were free sorcerers then I'd personally kill you myself on Shasta's orders," Sunburn chimed in.

"I hate to say it but Sunburn, Camo, and Zap are right," Cynder said, "You two did bring the end of the world upon the Earth and her people and we're officially screwed. I'd kill that whore Fiona Reilly on behalf of Governess Kira's orders as well at this point the minute she was brought back to life and kill whoever makes the wish."

'Guys can we stop debating over this we're here," Flynn spoke, "The Shadow Dragon is expecting us by now and I'm gonna say this. This dragon does not mess around."

"Thenin that case we better get ready for a fight," Rose said brandishing her staff, "The Fire Shadow Dragon is gonna be the most hot tempered dragon yet and the scary part is that's only the easy part."

"The dragon after that is where the real battle for the earth and all of its inhabitants begins" Luna spoke, "The shadow dragon using Celestia's body is the strongest of all dragons."

"Then it's gonna take all of us to defeat the remaning shadow dragons," Sara said brandishing her staff as the group prepared.

"Yep so let us prepare for the battles ahead," Eon's spirit said as he made an appearance on the Dread-Yacht," The Earth's close to dying and we don't have much time. We must hurry."

"So what's going on Master Eon?" Spyro asked, "What's going on in the Underworld?"

"The Underworld is in complete and utter chaos from the shadow dragons. Behold."

The gang saw that the underworld was in complete and utter chaos. The spirits of the undead had been severely disturbed with the dead souls of most of the earth's people having been sent to the pits and to make matters worse the arena fights were eon again and became bloodier and extremely nastier than usual and Agatha herself was the final opponent for all those forced into the arena fights and she beat each and every competitor down. The other bodyguards all had their turns beating and torturing all those who dishonored their charges to this point and had caused them to mutate into the shadow dragons.

"My god this is much much worse than I thought," Drobot said, "The bodyguards of the Governors of the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire practically rule the underworld at this point. Let's pray that Kaos doesn't turn them into minions of the Darkness."

"Guys Kaos is the least of our problems at this point," Whirlwind said, "Malefor is the real threat and the root of all our problems and at this rate he'll have destroyed all of Skylands and the earth."

"Never mind Skylands and the earth what about the entire universe?" Bash asked, "And all of Avalon for that matter?"

"Bash is right, the shadow dragons have already destroyed all of Avalon," Flashwing chimed in, "And the entire universe is at the brink of destruction all because that bratty whore and her asshole father pissed off the most dangerous civilization of sorcerers and robots in all of Skylands and the universe by insulting their governors and dishonoring one of their six leaders."

"You know what the saddest irony of all this is?" Chill asked before saying, "This bloody rampage across the planet was all caused by dishonor."

"Yep and at least the Arkeyan Empire can rest knowing that the earth and her people have paid the ultimate price for dishonoring the Arkeyans," Pop Fizz stated working on another potion in the form of a soda.

"Guys I sense we're getting closer to the Shadow Dragon's lair," Fright rider said.

"And this dragon is pissed off, Not to mention deadly," Hot Dog said as the Dread-Yacht sailed to what was the burned out husk formerly known as Shendu's Palace which had been burned down to the ground and so was everything in it.

"What did you expect from a shadow dragon with the strongest element after the element of Magic?" Sprocket spoke brandishing her wrench, "This will be the most dangerous dragon we face yet and we can't hold anything back guys. This is where we say to hell with restraint."

"Show the brat patience' Shendu says," Shroomboom growled, " 'I was only being a good father' He says. Being a good father my ass, If he were being a good dad he would've taken Drago's side instead of a brat and now look what happens!"

"I second that Shroomboom!" Jet-Vack roared arming his jet pack, "Shendu was an idiot telling his son to show that whore patience and look what he's getting now. A well-deserved beatdown compliments of the entire Arkeyan Empire and their bodyguards!"

"Can we just get to the shadow dragon already before we lose it?" Jade asked, "We've already got enough negative energy on the planet as it is we don't need any more negative energy on this ship."

Right on cue the Dread-Yacht sailed away from the burned ruins and onwards in the direction of Mongolia till they found another lair made completely out of molten lava and sitting on the throne was Shasta only in Mongolian Armor and armed with Mongolian styled Arkeyan swords and gear with glowing white eyes and the darkness radiating off of her.

"I've been expecting you fools for some time. Toxica Shenron was a tough foe and I was beginning to think she had actually eaten you lot for lunch in every sense of the phrase but then again I'm not surprised you beat her considering her host vessel can't even hold a candle to mine and you used the core of light to beat her," the shadow dragon spoke before continuing, "I'm sure you're probably interested to know who I am, what wish created me and what act of revenge Shasta pulled to bring me to this would and allowed me to use her host body. Well hurry up, I've got a planet to burn to a crisp just like we shadow dragons destroyed all of Avalon."

"We were gonna ask about all of that co care to tell us about yourself," Ice said.

"Very well then, I am Malva Shenron the fire Shadow Dragon," Malva Shenron said introducing herself, "And I was born when Shasta wished for the power to use blue fire to burn to a crisp all those who bullied and dishonored her and her high school friends."

"Wait Shasta herself was standing up for bullied kids by burning those who bullied them and eliminated anyone who even helped the bullies?" Cody asked.

"Of course she did," Luna snapped, "Why do you think she burned your mother and all those who dishonored the Arkeyan Empire?"

"Malva Shenron sounds like a more dangerous version of Toxica Shenron in terms of what wish created her," Chrissie said, "And I'm afraid to ask what act of vengeance caused Malva to use Shasta as her host body but we may as well ask anyway."

"I think we all know what brought Malva Shenron to this world," Maria gulped.

"Do you lot remember the aftermath of the Tenderloins Fiasco?" Malva said before continuing, "Shasta came to earth to burn all those who dishonored the Arkeyan Empire in the aftermath of and it was that act of revenge that allowed me to use her body as my host vessel. When we shadow dragons awoke I personally killed all those who dishonored the Arkeyans by burning and eating the flesh and grinding their bones to make the bread.

"That is just sick! Completely and utterly sick," Alex said running over to the side of the ship to puke, "You're more dangerous than Toxica Shenron was. I can't believe you cooked and ate my relatives and fed the leftovers to the hounds."

"What did you expect from the Shadow Dragons," Hugo chimed in, "They're extremely brutal and they'll literally eat anyone who gets in their way for breakfast! That's what Kira said Toxica Shenron did to Fiona and all those she killed."

"Your relatives?" Kira questioned before turning her staff into a sablia, "Remind me to behead you, roast your flesh and feed it to Cerberus when this is over you rat!"

"We can discuss this later," Ventus said to Kira, "First we must defeat Malva."

"Does anybody have the removal spell ready to get Malva out of Shasta?" Aqua asked.

"We better work fast because even if we free Shasta Chrissie is still on the chopping block," Cody said reminding everyone that Shasta wanted her dead for her part in dishonoring the Arkeyan Empire and that Malva Shenron was gonna rip her in half and then eat her, "Malva Shenron's on the war path and I hate to ask who else she ate or fed to the grudge hounds."

"Oh that reminds me," Malva spoke torching the Skylanders with everything she had, "Toxica wanted my help in roasting everyone who bullied or mistreated Kira's surrogate nice and that included that brat and naturally I was happy to kill her. We even skewered her on a stick, cooked and fed her to the grudge hounds and we personally cooked and ate that whore Emily for giving birth to that stupid ape Mikey and the best part is we all personally destroyed all of Avalon and its inhabitants and literally tore Xua Wing in half and by we, I mean all the eight shadow dragons while the tearing Xua Wing in half thing was my doing and Toxica Shenron's doing. Now die! Flames of the Darkness!"

Malva Shenron burned the Skylanders and roasted the Dread-yacht forcing Flynn to flee in the ship and land it on some burned ground. The Skylanders were burned so badly that Reina, Rita, Rose, and Sara were forced to teleport them back to Skylanders to recover from their injuries while Maria and Yukie stayed in the hold of the ship as the JTeens fought Malva.

"This is whack yo," Ice said as he and Chrissie tried the tornado flame attack only for the attack to fail, "Malva has my Eternal Fire Source Teacher's body and she knows all my moves, on the plus side she and Toxica ate my bratty sis and took her away from me forever so if we ever do restore the planet make sure she stays dead."

"I'll be sure to make it happen Ice," Luna said, "Even if we do have to revive the earth and its people we're not reviving anybody who dishonored us."

"I wish Colleen was still here," Chrissie said dodging Malva's flamethrower attacks, "She'd talk some sense into both of you."

"Watch your mouth airhead cause if you weren't Ventus' Eternal Air Source student right now then I'd personally fry you for mouthing off to my student and Celestia's sister!" Kira snapped as spectral lightning was flashing and striking near Chrissie to drive home the Phantom Arkeyan Queen's point.

"I think Chrissie gets the message Kira," Cali said getting slightly scared of the Spectral Lightning, "Remember the real enemy!"

"Malva Shenron the Fire Dragon," Aqua said sending water spells at Malva Shenron only for each spell to fail, "I'll say one thing, this dragon is tough. I've used up all my strongest water spells and it's not enough and don't even ask how ice spells fared against Malva."

"At least earth spells are still effective on defense but on offense I'm not at my best," Terrador said summoning boulders to fend off Malva's flamethrower attacks.

"Look on the bright side," Ventus spoke as Terrador was defending himself, "At least Malva can't roast you now."

"Yeah but Malva wants Chrissie dead because of the dishonor she committed as well," Flora said as Malva torched Chrissie and burned her to a crisp and ashes.

"And Malva just got her revenge," Flynn panicked, "Where is that exorcism spell."

"We're on it Flynn," Rita said as she and Reina casted the spell on Malva removing her from Shasta's body.

"And now we've got a bigger problem," Reina said as Malva was now a huge lava dragon with razor sharp teeth and claws wearing volcanic armor.

"Doesn't this dragon know when to give up?" Cody asked dodging Malva's flamethrower and fire balls before putting up a rock wall to block yet another flamethrower.

"She doesn't give up until she either wins the battle or until she herself is dead," Rita chimed in as Shasta was still out col, "Such is the life blood and culture of the Volcanic Arkeyans."

"So basically we're dealing with a war mongering shadow dragon whose host vessel is the head warmonger Arkeyan?" Jade asked, "Remind me not to piss Shasta off."

"Trust me you're already too late because you jus tpissed me off!" Shasta roared as she got back on her feet and summoned her staff which was already in turko mongul saber mode.

"Shasta Save it," Rose ordered, "Malva Shenron is still loose so how do we stop her?"

"Just take the simplest approach and splash her with water. Didn't you lot already try doing that?"

"We already tried that Shasta," Techno said, "Unfortunately it wasn't enough."

"Then I don't know what else to do," the Volcanic Arkeyan Governess said, "Malva Shenron might be unstoppable."

"Maybe we're not using enough water," Reina pointed out, "Or maybe water alone isn't enough. We need a combo attack."

"Aqua and Terrador's combo attack might be the only thing that can help us," Rita chimed in as Aqua and Terrador attacked.

"Attack all you want I'm a master of fire and like the fire I burn away everything in my path," Malva retorted blasting her enemies with another torrent of flaems which roasted the Dread-yacht as Aqua summoned another downpour.

"Aqua and Terrador's combo attack is about to begin," Yukie said, "The Mudslide Tsunami."

"The Mudslide Tsunami?" Sara asked, "What is that?"

"Just watch and learn," Hugo said and right on cue the mudslide tsunami had already begun as Aqua and Terrador combined powers to summon a mudslide big enough to form into a tsunami and unleashed it upon Malva destroying her completely.

"Wowzers Malva Shenron is now ancient history," Flynn said as the lava shadow dragoness had been destroyed, "Very impressive attack, almost as impressive as me. Boom!"

"Jus tget this ship flight worthy again you dolt," Maria growled as Flynn activated the auto repair and got the Dread-Yacht sailing over the sky again, "The last shadow dragon is still on the loose and it will destroy the planet if left unchecked."

"Maria, why don't you go play with Yukie and Luna while Flynn, Cali, your adoptive sisters and I go talk business," Hugo said, "The Auto Pilot will keep us on course."

Cali, Flynn, Hugo and the four leaders of the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire began discussing everything that had happened up to this point in a conference room in the Ship. They were also discussing about what to do about undoing all the damage the shadow dragons had caused to the planet and its people and about what they knew about each of the shadow dragons they had already faced and defeated so far.

"Okay so we know how these dragons were brought here by various acts of revenge and overuse of Shenron's power," Hugo said, "Overuse which was caused by Malefor attacking various civilizations forcing the Arkeyans to revive all those he killed. We also know that the Arkeyan Governors themselves all took revenge upon personal enemies at some point in their lives which caused the shadow dragons to use them as their host vessels all to restore honor to the Arkeyan Empire."

"Yes and we also know what while most of the wishes were used for the good of Skylands, the shadow dragons tended to act similar to their host vessels," Cali said.

"Which means we better figure out what Celestia is like and fast," Rose said, "We need to know if we are to have any chance of removing the Shadow Dragon that possesses her."

"We know that Celestia is the head Arkeyan Governess and the most powerful of all the eight governors and we also know she'll go berserk if Luna is attacked in anyway," Sara said remembering Celestia and the Cosmic Arkeyan Civilization's war path, "Which means that the last Shadow Dragon is the most powerful of all the eight dragons and with the element of Magic at its claws then there's no telling what we can expect."

"So in other words we need to hope that Celestia's doesn't go mama bear on anybody if Luna is attacked otherwise the shadow dragon that's using her body will be unstoppable," Rita warned.

"That's pretty much all we can do at this point," Reina sighed as she spoke.

"I was gonna suggest something but I don't think it will work out," Flynn said as the group of seven continued talking as the ship sailed away from Asia and to the location of the next shadow dragon.


	9. The Magic Shadow Dragon

**The Magic Shadow Dragon**

"I'm telling you this dragon is either looking for us or has left the earth," Flynn said after sailing the Dread-yacht for nearly three weeks, "We've been working for nearly three weeks straight."

"And in those three weeks the Arkeyan Empire has already geared up to declare war on their enemies," Cali said, "If we're not careful history will end up repeating itself or we could be on their hit list."

"By the ancestors I just hope and pray this doesn't get even worse," Spyro said as the Dread-Yacht continued sailing onwards as they continued searching for the last dragon.

Over in Skylands, Portal Master Eon had decided to pay a visit to Jackie, Uncle and Tohru down in the underworld. They were being forced to watch the arena fights.

"I take it from the recent bruises, black eyes and broken bones you three have that Agatha's still on the war path and so is the entire Arkeyan Empire," Eon said, "And I was so blind to think that convincing the Arkeyans that fighting fire with fire isn't the best approach would be a simple matter."

"Yep and we've already died and suffered heavy beatings from the entire Arkeyan Empire," Jackie said, "they still hold a grudge against us for sacrificing Wally."

"Not to mention everyone else who dishonored and enraged the Arkeyan Empire," Uncle said, "The Arkeyans are fighting fire with fire which is very dangerous."

"But it's also the simplest way they know how," Tohru chimed in, "I've done some reading and from what I can make out the Arkeyans always took the simplest approach to their problems but they never took the easiest approach on a daily basis. However taking the simplest approach ironically has turned them into the thing they ate most and its really very sad."

Right on cue the Arena Fights were already underway with the first wave of enemies being Arkeyan Jousters. This time Stacey was in the arena being beaten down heavily by the Arkeyan Empire and they were going all out on the bratty whore.

"Oh the bright side the, the Arkeyans are at least beating the brat to a bloody pulp. I wonder who else is on the Arkeyan Empire's beat to a bloody pulp list next to endure a beat down." Eon said much to the shock of Jackie, Uncle and Tohru.

Back on Earth, the Dread-yacht continued sailing onwards to find the remaining shadow dragon. While they did so Alex and Cody were sparring as Ice was training with Shasta in his Eternal Fire Source lessons. This time they were covering the art of using blue fire and the molten fireball attack. Ice had already made great progress considering Shasta had already made the wooden dummies carved to resemble Stacey which greatly helped speed up the training.

"Excellent work so far Ice," The Volcanic Arkeyan Governess praised, "Your training is progressing faster than I expected. Then again I supposed it must have something to do with the fact that the dummies were wooden versions of your sister. She's nothing but a brat or a Drago said a 16 year old rugrat and Kira for one said that she and Celestia agree with me and Drago on that."

"Thank you," Ice said as he was taking five," I'm glad somebody else aside from Dragon agrees with me that she's nothing but a spoiled rotten brat. Speaking of Kira where is she?"

"Right here Ice," Kira said wearing a black bathrobe and dripping wet, "I was in the netherworld taking a swim in the Sanzu River again. Hard to believe I'm able to go to the Sanzu River district of the Underworld and survive there for an extended period of time. Its due to the Eternal Undead Source."

That could be the case but either way it's time to continue Ice's Eternal Fire Source lessons," Shasta said as Kira took a seat to begin watching Ice and his training.

Over in Skylands on the Radiant Isles, Adinda was discussing with Wendel and Fargus about the subject of Skylus and she was also telling them about what happened to the earth and its people. Fortunately before Adinda left she had taken the Dragonballs needed to call Skylus with her to the Radiant islands

"If what you say is true then we're all out of options and time," Wendell said, "Only a wish made to Skylus himself is gonna save the earth and revive its people at this point."

"Which reminds me Wendell," Adinda said wearing a robe of the Mystic Seekers, "Did you create that new Eternal Dragon you said you were working on? We need it to grant two wishes and preform mass revivals of an entire planet's population."

"Yes I did. I'm almost ready but since time was short I had to use the same model to make the new dragon as the old one. In other words I simply upgraded Skylus so his powers are still linked. The good news is that he can revive a person twice instead of once."

"Great work Wendell but we'll need to summon that new dragon right away. Fortunately I know a time spell to get Skylus ready to grant us a wish. That's how I was able to revive all those killed by my people in a short time. Unfortunately it means nothing as long as the Arkeyan Sorcerer Governors still hold a grudge against all those who dishonored our people and our civilization. I don't know what else to do at this point Wendell."

"For starters you shouldn't give up so easily," Fargus said, "The Arkeyans are primarily doing what they do to restore honor to their people but remember this they are the victims in all of this. The real enemy behind the shadow dragons is Malefor don't forget. It was his scheming that caused the governors to overuse Shenron's powers just to repair the damage and it was he who used powerful dark magic to make Valmont insult the Arkeyan Sorcerer governors to the point of going beserk and mutating into the shadow dragons. If we're going to defeat Malefor we'll need Celestia back but we can't do it unless we find the last dragon and remove it from her body at once and to do that we'll need all the help we can get which means we must revive the other four JTeens and fast."

"My father is right," Wendell said, "We need them to remove the Shadow Dragon from Celestia's body Adinda."

"I'm on it," Adinda said before getting the dragon balls, "Skylus awaken from slumber."

Right on cue, the sky changed as a blue dragon emerged from the Dragonballs with Japanese features and markings similar to Shenron right before them.

"Fabulous work my son," Fargus said, "The new dragon you created looks flawless."

"Thanks father but now isn't the time," Wendell spoke.

"Speak your wards carefully as I will make two of your wishes true," Skylus said.

"Skylus please revive Drago, Hsi Wu Colleen and Chrissie," Wendell said.

"Your wish will be granted," Skylus said reviving the four in question as they were brought to the Sanctuary on the Radiant Isles, "What is your second wish? I'm waiting for it."

"Our second wish is that you send Drago, Colleen, Chrissie, and Hsi Wu back to the Dread-Yacht on earth," Adinda asked.

"Your wish will be granted," Skylus said doing just that, "I must go now. Farewell."

Skylus finished granting the wish before he faded into energy and the dragonballs scattered across the Radiant Isles since they were created with the radiance.

"I'd say we made some great progress but we couldn't restore the planet earth or it's people," Wendell said with a sight, "At least we revived the JTeens so that's' a start."

"But was this wish good or was it poor?" Eon questioned making another appearance, "I never expected that you would modify Skylus and have hi revive somebody two times."

"True but in doing so we may have pissed off the Arkeyan Sorcerers," Fargus said.

"Funny you should mention that," Adinda said, "We Arkeyans only kill a person once because it would be impossible to kill the same person twice in a row."

"Good point and the experience at having already died might convince the Arkeyans that those who dishonored them get the point," Eon said, "Unfortunately it's not the best approach to take in these issues but at this point it's the only way."

"Which means it's up to the JTeens, the Skylanders, and the leaders of the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire now," Wendell said, "Let us hope and pray that they can stop the last shadow dragon and destroy it."

Back on Earth and onboard the Dread-Yacht, the JTeens were discussing the shadow dragons after Ice's training in the Eternal Fire Source was finished for now.

"So let me see if I got this right," Colleen said, "Malva Shenron and Toxica Shenron were the best of friends among the eight shadow dragons and they literally ripped Stacey in half?"

"That's right and here's the best part," Ice added, "They roasted and literally fed her to Kira's pet Cerberus and his entire pack of grudge hounds."

"Are you serious?" Chrissie asked before puking in a bucket, "That is just plain sick Ice."

"But the shadow dragons cruelty knows no bounds," Cody chimed in, "Shasta said that Malva Shenron finished what she herself started and roasted my mom alive and burned her to a crisp."

"Remind me never to piss off the Arkeyan Empire ever again," Hsi Wu shuddered, "They'll rip anyone in half and they even slaughtered father in the process."

"On the plus side the brat's ancient history and so is her group," Ice said happily.

"But even if we return life to this world the scars left by the shadow dragons are impossible to just wish away," Colleen said, "Which means that magic is gonna be exposed to everyone on earth and the Arkeyans could attack the planet again should somebody piss them off to this extent."

"Guys according to the compass on Flynn's ship which has been sailing via autopilot," Chrissie said, "The last shadow dragon is located in England. London to be precise."

"Looks like it's back to England," Drago said, "The Shadow dragon's very hard to find."

Right away the Dread-yacht sailed towards London, England which was to be the host to the final battle against the shadow dragons. The JTeens knew full well that this could be the ultimate battle with the universe at stake and they also knew that while the other shadow dragons were tough the Magic Shadow Dragon was where the real battle would begin.

"So Alex what are your thoughts on everything that's happened so far?" Jade asked.

"It's hard to be absolutely sure Jade," Alex said, "I had to take into account everything that's happened and from what's happened so far I'm stunned by everything I just witnessed because in all my years I've never seen a situation on a planet get this bad this quickly."

"There is still hope. We can reverse all of this is we call the Eternal dragon and have him revive all those killed by the shadow dragons not to mention restore the earth itself to its normal state in the process."

None of which matters if we don't' defeat the last shadow dragon. I'm telling ya the Arkeyans are an extremely dangerous empire of Sorcerers and Robots and have become the thing that they hate the most but I'm not giving up on them. I still think we can get them to understand that there's a more peaceful way to all of their problems."

Meanwhile the Arkeyans themselves including Shasta who had finished training Ice for the day and Luna who brought Maria and Yukie along with her were having their own meeting in the hold of the ship to talk about the upcoming battle and what to do about all the damage that the shadow dragons have caused.

"For the last time, asking Shenron to restore the earth and her people is a bad idea," Terrador said, "We need to teach the earth and her people not to rely on the dragonballs to solve their problems and using the dragonballs to restore the earth and her people would undermine that lesson."

"Very good point Terrador except you've been using Shenron to undo all the damage Malefor has done to the various civilizations in Skylands and on earth," Rose said to Terrador.

"We only called the dragon to revive those killed by Malefor and his men," Aqua restated, "We used our own magic to restore the areas attacked by Malefor himself."

"We don't mess with the dead in case you forgot," Kira stated, "That's not our department."

"Very ironic coming from you Kira considering you lead the Phantom Arkeyans," Yukie said, "The Arkeyan settlement that studied and unlocked the secrets of the Eternal Undead Source."

"Right but let's talk about restoring the Earth itself and about the issues in Skylands," Sara said, "All of Skylands is already afraid of us due to the Arkeyan Robot Empire having ruled with an iron fist 10,000 years ago and now they think history's repeating itself with the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire."

"And what pray tell makes you think that history's repeating itself?" Flora chimed in, "In case you forgot we have a different system of leader ship and you don't have iron fists. Nor do you rule with them and if I recall correctly now that its summer time you've regained the leadership position on the subject of what to do about bullies."

"Yes and while we don't' rule with an iron fist literally we have terrified the universe so what I'm saying is that we've ended up becoming the bullies," Rita said much to the shock of everyone attending the meeting.

"You're joking right your highness?" Luna retorted before snapping, "We are not the bullies! That bratty whore is! She's terrorized all of Magus high, humiliated Maria in class, joined our enemies in attacking and killing our people, what more do you need to see that she's a heartless monster who deserved to die at the claws of Toxica and Malva?!"

"Luna's right and that quack therapist of hers Fiona has made things worse!" Aqua bellowed agreeing with Luna, "I'm glad Toxica Shenron eliminated Fiona and her entire family save for Sophie. At least Sophie has the sense to slam her enemies and drive them out of her life for good!"

"Not to mention the other shadow dragons already eliminated everyone else who dishonored our people and us for that matter," Ventus reminded, "As the leaders of the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire your supposed to have the best interests of the Arkeyans first."

"Yes and we understand that but all of this killing done by the shadow dragons is not the best way to restore honor to our people," Reina said, "Killing the bullies is actually making things worse but imprisoning them is a better approach because leaving them in jail for life without parole means that we're sending a message and driving home the point about how we fight bullies but in doing so this means that the bullies themselves have to live with their crimes for life."

"So what are you saying?" Techno questioned, "We ask Shenron to restore the earth, revive its people and imprison all those who dishonored us by tossing them in the earth's most brutal prisons for life?"

"That's the simplest way to go about it but yes," Yukie said, "But of course before a decision is made we need to hear from Maria. It was her humiliation that brought us all here to this world."

"Thank you Yukie," Maria said before speaking, "As you know Stacey humiliated me by making a joke out of my weak bladder in front of the entire history class. However I never asked anyone to kill her over this in the name of restoring my honor and the Arkeyan Empire's Honor but since it took the demon mutate fiasco to get her thrown in Juvie and after she sent Wally to Juvie, committed robberies and took revenge upon the JTeens, and broke Muir out of Section 13 she needs to pay for her crimes!"

"Well if anyone else is confused then we've all agreed to have Shenron revive those killed by the Shadow Dragons," Rose asked and she heard no complaints from the other Arkeyans present, "Then it's settled, we're restoring the earth and reviving its people."

But first we must find and rescue Celestia," Luna reminded her fellow Arkeyans, "We didn't get her opinion on the situation and Celestia's gonna have a lot to say."

"Here's your chance to ask cause from what Flynn's gonna say next is that he found the shadow dragon," Sara said and right on cue Flynn said he found the shadow dragon.

On the Main Deck of the Dread-Yacht Flynn, Hugo, Cali, Alex, Jade, the JTeens and the Skylanders were in shock as they saw that all of London was destroyed.

"My word I knew this dragon was the most powerful but I didn't know it was this powerful and deadly at the same time," Colleen said almost completely speechless at the wreckage.

"You're telling me," Ice said, "Malva Shenron was dangerous enough but she's nothing next to this shadow dragon but at least she and Toxica Shenron did one thing right, she killed the brat so that's good."

"Yeah but the Arkeyans could've gone with a less deadly and bloody approach," Cody said.

"Cody's right Ice," Chrissie added, "The Arkeyans are committing murder in the process of trying to restore honor to their race but let's remember that what they've been mutated into was due to Malefor's scheming."

"That dragon's been taking the chance to build his army and fromw hat Shendo said when he was a spirit and slipped through the Underworld and across Skylands he overheard that Malefor's teamed up with Kaos and Muir and that the shadow dragons are but a ploy and a distraction to keep us busy," Hsi Wu said.

"This is terrible, this means that they must have a new plan in the works but there's probably more to it than that," Hugo said nearly panicking, "If Kaos is involved then he's got to have a plan to take over Skylands and then take over both Avalon and the earth next."

"I never thought I'd say this but I'd rather be dealing with the demons than the enemies of the Arkeyans or the Arkeyans themselves," Jade said.

"I don't blame you for saying that," Cali said, "The Arkeyans are the most dangerous empire of Sorcerers and Robots but you already know about this."

"There were some robots in the Arkeyan Robot Empire that stood against their war driven brethren," Alex chimed in before getting looks on her faces before she continued, "Most of the more peaceful Arkeyan Robots wanted to focus on arts and culture and something called roboto ball but as the roboto balls tended to explode most of the peaceful Arkeyan Robots vanished one by one until there were hardly any of them left and with most of the peaceful Robot Arkeyans gone the invasion of the Arkeyan Robot Empire and the conquest of Skylands had begun according to Reina and Rita and like wildfire it already spread far and wide across all of Skylands."

"My word, I knew the Arkeyan Robot Empire was dangerous but I didn't think they would conquer all of Skylands so quickly," Chrissie said, "And that's just the Robot half of the Arkeyan Empire."

"You've already seen what the Sorcerer half of the Arkeyan Empire is capable of," Hugo reminded, "And they are extremely dangerous when angered or enraged."

"Believe me Hugo," Colleen said, "Shasta made that perfectly clear on her first visit to earth when she severely burned everyone who dishonored the Arkeyans by getting Stacey out of the tenderloins instead of leaving there to suffer."

"And I still say we should've left her in the Tenderloins to drive home our point," Ice added.

"She never learned her lesson and that set in turn led to the mess we're in now," Drago added.

"Well we can say for sure is that the Arkeyans probably thing that I'm awesome. Boom!" Flynn said as sinister feminine laughter rang out very loudly.

"The only thing that's awesome about you is the fact you're still alive," A sinister voice sneered as the gang saw what looked like Celestia only wearing Medieval England Sorcerer robes and standing on the top of Big Ben, "I am Morgan Shenron the Magic Shadow Dragon and the most powerful and the most dangerous of all the eight shadow dragons. I'm using Celestia's body as my host vessel and I'll eliminate you and destroy the earth!"

"Morgan Shenron is gonna be the most dangerous shadow dragon we fight," Cody said, "And she'll be the most powerful enemy we face yet. Brace yourselves everyone."

"She's got the power of the Eternal Magic Source," Alex reminded, "And she knows all our moves and all the spells not to mention she can handle all types of magic so be ready for anything from this dragon."

Right on cue Morgan fired everything she had and began blasting the heroes. The Skylanders took evasive action and fought back but to no effect.

"This isn't working!" Sunburn said dodging another water gun attack, "a head on attack is too weak and predictable to defeat Morgan."

"Sunburn's right, the direct approach is too predictable," Cynder added firing her own Spectral lightning to counter Morgan's lightning breath.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Bash chimed in from the Dread-Yacht's deck.

"we need Celestia's help but we need to free her with the exorcism spell," Zap reminded.

"Well somebody go get Reina, Rita, Rose and Sara fast," Camo ordered, "We need their help now."

"And just what are we supposed to do while Zap, Bash, and Camo are doing that?" Whirlwind chimed in dodging an Ice Beam and then another flamethrower attack.

"Keep dodging and wait for an opening," Drobot said firing his lasers at Morgan while dodging Morgan's attacks.

"And if one doesn't present itself then we'll have to make an opening," Spyro said.

"That's what you think," Morgan sneered, tossing a powerful orb of magic, "with my powers you don't stand a ghost of a chance you food. Dark Magic strike!"

Morgan summoned up Celestia's Staff and channeled a massive amount of dark magic in it and swung it right at the Skylanders who barely dodged the attack but the dark magic was also heading to the Dread-Yacht which damaged the ship heavily and left a massive hole in the process.

"Wowzers Vanitas, Oceanus, Giovanni, Ivy, Gasket, Toxica and Malva were strong," Flynn said, "But Morgan's stronger than all seven of her fellow shadow dragons."

"Flynn this is one of the rare times where we actually agree on something," Cali said, "And where you don't have your foot in your mouth."

"It's a Real shock to see this much power," Hugo said terrified, "I knew Morgan Shenron was strong since she's the Shadow Dragon of Magic but I didn't expect her to be this strong! How are we supposed to defeat a dragon with that much power?!"

"With teamwork Hugo," Luna said as she sent a fireball at Morgan while she and the rest of her fellow Arkeyans arrived on the main deck.

"that's not gonna work on Morgan Shenron," Cali said worried as Morgan blocked the attack with a water gun attack of her own but on cue a massive razor leaf hit Morgan.

"The fire ball attack was only a distraction," Flora said, "We need to keep Morgan Shenron busy long enough for our leaders to remove Morgan from Celestia's body."

Right on cue Ventus and Shasta preformed their tornado flame attack and fired it at Morgan Shenron who spun Celestia's Staff to try and block it.

"How long can Morgan stand up to Ventus and Shasta's tornado flame attack?" Jade asked as the Tornado Flame was having some effect but still didn't reach Morgan as she continued to block it.

"Longer than Ventus and Shasta can keep it up," Alex said as the Wind and Volcanic Arkeyan Governors were beginning to run on empty, "They need help."

"Chrissie we still have power from the Eternal Sources," Ice said, "Let's sue that power and give our teachers a hand and defeat Morgan."

Chrissie didn't ask questions and combined powers with Ice to send another tornado flame at Morgan and powered up the first tornado flame attack. Reina, Rita, Rose, and Sara casted the exorcism spell as soon as Morgan was distracted by the second Tornado Flame.

"Spyro go grab Celestia before she falls," Colleen said as the spell did its job and removed Morgan from Celestia's body as the Cosmic Arkeyan Governess fell.

"I'm on it Colleen and I just want to say that while you may not be Portal Master Eon you are the type who has morals and it's an honor fighting alongside you," Spyro said as he went to go and rescue Celestia before she fell to a smoldering fiery death.

"Do you think Spyro meant every word of what he said Pop Fizz?" Flashwing asked.

"I may not be a dragon Skylander but I am a Magic element Skylander and Spyro has morals, honor, and mercy," Pop Fizz said to Flashwing who nodded at the answer she received.

"That's a great speech and a great answer Pop Fizz," Shroomboom chimed in, "I remember why Spyro's a leader among us Skylanders, and it's because of his morals."

"Morals or not that's not gonna save us from the wrath of Morgan," Kira stated as the Shadow Dragon was now a bipedal European dragon with wings and a staff in her right hand.

"Kira's right and to defeat this dragon we must fight magic with magic," Celestia said as she got back on her feet, "This is gonna take everything we have."

The heroes, the Skylanders, and the Arkeyans all nodded in unison and drew power from all of Skylands, Avalon and the Earth and channeled it into a beam of positive magic and fired it at Morgan Shenron who attempted to counter with her staff and her dark magic but the attack was too strong for her and destroyed Morgan completely as the shadow dragon roared in rage before being silenced for good. The positive energy however also restored the earth and Avalon their normal states before the shadow dragons attacked.

"Well we did it," Flynn said as the damage was undone, "Mission accomplished. Boom!"

"Uh Flynn I think you might have spoken too soon," Celestia said as the Eternal Dragon Shenron appeared before the heroes without being called.


	10. Aftermath

**Aftermath **

"Okay shouldn't the sky be turning dark by now?" Luna asked, "We didn't call Shenron."

"But he's here for a reason Luna," Rita said, "Let us hear what he has to say."

"Hello great Eternal Dragon," Hugo called respectfully, "The Shadow Dragons have all been defeated and the negative energy in the Arkeyan Sorcerer Governors is now gone. But there is a reason you have returned to us Shenron."

"There is a reason why I am here," Shenron said, "While you have defeated the shadow dragons do you know why the Shadow Dragons even had to appear in the first place?"

"I have a pretty good idea why they showed up here in the first place," Jade said.

"Following your battle against Doctor Robert Muir and the Demon Mutates, Valmont insulted the Governors of the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire and attempted to wish them back to the realm from whence they came and to undo the damage caused to the city upon Malefor's orders knowing the Arkeyans would be extremely angered beyond belief. Enraged from the insult the vast amount of negative energy overloaded the governors and mutated them into the shadow dragons. Now that the power to summon me has been overused I must separate myself from Skylands and Earth for a very long time."

"I hear you Shenron but before you leave please grant us one last wish," Rose said, "Revive all those killed since the appearance of the Shadow Dragons and the hunt for the shadow dragons themselves. They have borne the costs of a war that was never theirs to join in the first place."

"This, your final wish, will be granted," Shenron said as his eyes flashed red as all those killed since the appearance of the shadow dragons had been revived, "It is done. Your final wish has been granted."

"This is it Shenron," Reina said, "I guess we won't see you for over 100 years or so."

"Before Shenron leaves there is something that everyone needs to see," Portal Master Eon said as he made his appearance as a floating head once again, "And I brought company."

Right on cue Jackie, Uncle, and Tohru showed up via portal and Jade ran to hug them.

"Okay so why are you three here?" Flora asked Jackie, Uncle and Tohru, "This isn't a vacation I presume and you do realize that that some of us Arkeyans still hate you for sacrificing Wally."

"Master Eon has a vision that all of us must see," Uncle said to everyone.

"He knows who the boss that has been trying to destroy the JTeens is," Tohru said.

"And this boss has also dishonored the Arkeyan Empire as well," Jackie said.

"Great so lets go stop this boss once and for all," Luna said ready to go slay this boss.

"Calm yourself Princess Luna," Eon said, "Now behold the parties responsible for all of this."

Eon then showed the group a vision of what was going on in the Cloudbreak Isles. In the Cloudbreak isles, Malefor Kaos and Glumshanks were discussing business about the recent defeat of the last Shadow Dragon and about the next plan to rule all of Skylands, Earth and then the universe in the process.

"Well the shadow dragon plan was a big bust," Kaos said, "All the damage done to Avalon and the earth has been undone. This plan is more stupid than Tchang Zu's plan to make a deal with Robert Muir to use the chi of his siblings to destroy the JTeens Malefor."

"Tchang Zu was an idiot and that soon to be surrogate son of his Mikey was no better so now that the shadow dragon are history my spell to kill him kicks in now," Malefor said as the spell was already cast and sped up by the Dark Master himself. "Either way at least Shenron's out of the way for 100 years so all is not lost."

"Sirs Shenron may be gone but they still have both Genghis and Skylus to work with and now that it's just the three of us what are we going to do?" Glumshanks asked, "The Arkeyan Empire is gonna know that something is up by now."

"We still have that other Space armada just in case," Malefor said before laughing evilly which was followed by more sinister laughter from Kaos himself.

Back on earth when the vision ended the Heroes were in shock but not surprised that Malefor teamed up with Tchang Zu and Kaos to try and kill them only to kill the Thunder Demon himself in the aftermath of the shadow dragon battles as part of his evil plan.

"So all of this was originally Tchang Zu's plot to try and kill us," Ice said, "But for what purpose."

"Hello you were a threat to his plans to eliminate his own family and take over Avalon," Kira snapped, "Did you forget that?"

"Very impressive Kira considering you killed Fiona and took Sophie to your castle," Adinda said making her appearance via Magic Circle.

"Be thankful that the bylaws prevent me from killing you right now for that remark Adinda otherwise I'd kill you for that remark."

"Kira save it," Sara ordered, "Adinda shut up! We're supposed to fight the real enemy which is Malefor, not each other."

"Yes your highness," Kira and Adinda said.

"Now that's the leadership the Arkeyan Empire needs," Alex said before a dimensional wormhole appeared on the Dread-Yacht, "There's my ride. Its time for me to go."

"Will we ever see you again?" Rita asked.

"Perhaps but I do know this," Alex said, "Malefor and Kaos are still out there and it's only a matter of time before they make their move."

"Alex is right," Aqua said, "We've got a lot of training to do if we're going to take on the dark master."

Right on cue Alex walked through the wormhole that lead to her home universe and the Dread-Yacht Sailed back to San Francisco. Eon gave the ship one last glance before he returned to visit King Ramses at Dragon's Peak.

"Peace has returned to the Earth," King Ramses said, "For now anyway."

"That is true and the JTeens and the Arkeyan Sorceress Queens' adventures with the Skylanders are only just beginning," Eon said, "Tell me this, how are the Dragon Bodyguards of the Arkeyan Governors?"

"They've all went into training to prepare for Malefor's next attack. With Vathek history the Dragon's throne is safe but that is pretty much moot next to Kaos himself. No doubt he's after something powerful enough to take over Skylands."

"Yes he is but for now all we can do now is wait. On the plus side the Arkeyan Governors sent that big ape Mikey to Jail where he belongs and they also demanded that Stacey be thrown in the most brutal prison for 10,000 years with no contact with anybody on the outside. She's currently enduring all the bullying she inflicted on everyone in Magus High thanks to the prisoners now beating and bullying her. As brutal as that is it was the only way the Arkeyans would allow Jackie to wish for all those killed during the appearance of the Shadow Dragons that Shenron wasn't able to revive."

"I see what you mean Eon. The Arkeyans are the most vengeful sorcerers in the universe and maybe in all the dimensions but in time they will learn that killing and fighting is not the best approach to solving their problems nor is taking the simplest approach always the best approach."

"Indeed you are right King Ramses but we'll have to wait and see how this plays out in the long run. Goodbye for now."

Both Dragon King and Spirit parted ways as the scene shifted into the endless sea of clouds knowing full well that the adventures were only just beginning.


End file.
